Qualm
by Shamhao
Summary: "J'aime vraiment ce que je fais. Vraiment beaucoup. Être modèle est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu. Un rêve, un aboutissement, pour moi qui étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Moi qui ne pouvait réaliser quoique ce soit. Et puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte que me trouver devant l'objectif ne me suffisait plus."
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait beau. Enfin presque, et une faible odeur d'herbe et de sapin flottait dans l'air, envahissait les sens. Elle poussa un profond soupir en contemplant l'écran digital de son téléphone, augmentant machinalement le son lorsque le présentateur annonça le programme suivant. Elle observa à nouveau l'écran digital de son téléphone portable. _8h07_. Elle n'était pas encore en retard. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant son programme commencer. _Bélier, Taureau, Gémeaux, Cancer, Lion, Vierge, Balance…_

« _Good_ _fortune_. » Soupira-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle écouta attentivement la suite de son horoscope, sans bouger le moindre muscle, bien que sa main la démange grandement. Elle finit par craquer, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sac, en sortant un petit bâtonnet au chocolat.

« C'est parfait Ran-chan, garde la pause ! » S'écria son photographe en tordant son appareil.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté, suivant ses ordres et grignota le bout du bâtonnet au chocolat. Son photographe se tortilla aussitôt dans tous les sens en hurlant des « _nice !_ » à tout bout de champ.

« _Keep _la pause _darling !_ _You're so amazing_ _!_ »

Elle remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine sous ses ordres, croquant le _Pocky_ à la moitié. Il piailla de nouveaux « _great !_ » suraigus en gigotant dans tous les sens.

« _Good_ _fortune_. » Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix. « _Good new term_._ »_

- _Keep here _Ran-chan ! Tu peux bien rester une heure de plus n'est-ce pas ? »

Presqu'aussitôt sa manager protesta vivement, hurlant à propos de l'importance de l'éducation de sa protégée pour son futur. Le photographe abandonna alors l'idée de la garder une heure de plus, suppliant simplement pour une dizaine de clichés de plus. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'écran digital de son téléphone portable. _08h12_. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se redressa du banc sur lequel elle était assise, ignorant les plaintes de son photographe. Elle avança à pas rapides jusqu'à la caravane garée en plein milieu du parc qui avait été fermé au public pour le shooting, et retira rapidement ses vêtements pour enfiler son uniforme. Elle tira ensuite ses cheveux en une lourde queue de cheval et posa ses lunettes de vue sur son nez. Se trouvant une ressemblance avec une banale élève, elle bondit hors de la caravane, salua l'équipe qui s'était occupé d'elle, évita son photographe qui l'assaillait de « _come back quickly darling !_ » et sortit du parc autour duquel nombre de personnes étaient attroupées pour assister au shooting. Elle fendit la foule de gens pour atteindre le trottoir. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à sa monte. _08h15_.

« Tu es pile à l'heure, Ranba. »

Elle se retourna, son paquet de Pockys à la main pour poser les yeux sur la géante qui était tranquillement adossée au muret du parc, son téléphone portable à la main. Elle sourit en la voyant, et se redressa, étirant ses membres démesurément longs.

« Tu n'as pas changé de ce côté, tu es toujours aussi pointilleuse. »

Ladite Ranba qui venait de terminer son shooting inclina légèrement la tête de côté, puis esquissa un demi-sourire qui trahissait sa joie.

« _Good_ _fortune_ _today_. _You didn't change at all_, Sei-yan.

- Ne me donne pas ce surnom débile Ranba ! Je m'appelle Seina ! »

La plus petite s'approcha légèrement, contemplant son visage qui avait perdu en rondeur, sa poitrine qui en avait gagné au-contraire, et son corps qui avait poussé comme une longue tige. Elle sourit de nouveau en la regardant de haut en bas.

« _My horoscope was right. Glad to see you again, _Sei-yan. Je suis contente de pouvoir passer du temps à nouveau avec toi.

- Arrête avec l'anglais, c'est flippant. » Grommela Seina en se frottant les cheveux, sans réussir à étouffer son sourire pourtant. « Je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi. »

Elles se sourirent pendant quelques secondes, puis comme la géante faisait un mouvement pour remonter la rue, l'idole lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, courant presque pour être capable de se caler sur ses pas. La géante se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Trois tasses de thés avec les anglais et tu deviens modèle ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté le Japon, Sei-yan. Pour être modèle en Europe. A présent, j'estime que revenir au Japon n'est pas trop demandé.

- Oh mon dieu, mon amie d'enfance est une célèbre idole connue en Europe ! »

Ranba fit la moue mais ne dit rien alors que son amie posait théâtralement une main contre sa poitrine. Elle plongea une main dans son sac et en sortit sa boîte de Pocky, préférant grignoter en paix plutôt que d'avoir à arguer avec son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci lui jeta un bref regard, amusé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son habitude de grignoter à toute instant.

« Mais dis-donc, ça va pas te poser de problème ? Tu sais, les gens vont te demander des autographes et tout…

- Je croyais savoir qu'il y avait un autre modèle dans ton collège.

- Ouai et il est assailli par les filles. Quoiqu'il adore ça alors… Mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire, le capitaine de son club les fait fuir comme des mouches. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et jeta un œil à sa montre en pénétrant dans la cours de l'établissement. _08h18._ La trotte du parc jusqu'au collège était vraiment, vraiment très courte. Seina se raidit lorsque tous les regard se braquèrent sur elles deux.

« Toute cette attention m'agace. » Maugréa-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Même quand je ne suis pas là, tu dois te faire remarquer. » Déclara Ranba sans aucun état d'âme.

Seina fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien, la conduisant jusqu'au bâtiment de l'administration dans lequel elle ferait ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans l'antichambre du principal. Ranba leva les yeux vers elle, incertaine, et Seina sourit, consciente que son amie comptait sur elle.

« Fais pas cette tête, je vais pas t'abandonner dans cette école. Seulement, je dois aller en cours moi, alors on a qu'à se retrouver pendant la pause. Je ne suis pas difficile à trouver. A toute à l'heure. »

Et avant que l'idole n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la géante détalait déjà au pas de course, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire gronder par son professeur qui lui reprocherait d'être **encore** en retard. La regardant s'éloigner en vitesse, la petite brune poussa un long soupir en regardant la porte fermée du principale. _Devenir une idole en Europe, hein ?_

* * *

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Yoruranbanme-san, je suis Koriyama Sumire. Et voici Costa Anna. »

Elle hocha la tête, dévisageant tour à tour les deux amies de son amie d'enfance. Petite, avec une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, Sumire respirait la timidité, la candeur, la fragilité. Tout à son contraire, grande et élancé – bien moins que Seina pourtant – avec une jolie peau caramel qui reflétait son ascendance brésilienne, Anna respirait la joie de vivre et l'exubérance. Elles avaient toutes les deux crées le club de jeu de Go auquel appartenait Seina. _Un club de jeu de Go_…C'était avant tout un club qui se servait des fonds de l'école pour organiser des voyages.

« _E~eh nice to meet you honey !_ » S'exclama vivement Anna en posant ridiculement, les mains formant des antennes sur ses cheveux blonds. « Sei-chan nous a _so much_ parlé de toi ! _Welcome_ dans notre club !

- Ne t'avance pas Bakanna* (mélange de Baka et Anna) ! Ranba est en droit de refuser !

- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de rejoindre votre club de jeu de Go.

- Mais n'accepte pas aussi facilement toi aussi ! »

Sumire gloussa, amusée de voir ses deux amies se chamailler à propos de l'adhésion irréfléchie de l'idole européenne. Ranba l'observa avec un léger sourire, posant par la suite son regard sur la géante et la bronzée qui ne cessaient de se houspiller. Elle n'était même pas étonnée que Seina se soit trouvée ce genre d'amies.

« Yoruranbanme-san ? »

Ranba haussa les sourcils en posant son regard sur Sumire, qui la regardait avec bienveillance. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un qui préférait employer son nom en entier. En général, on le raccourcissait d'entrée de jeu.

« Je t'en prie appelle-moi Ranba, Koriyama-san.

- Très bien, Ranba-san. En échange, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'appeliez Sumire. Ainsi, je pourrais même commencer à vous tutoyer. »

Croquant dans un Pocky, Ranba observa Sumire avec un air songeur. Bien élevée, venant sûrement d'une bonne famille, elle côtoyait sans le moindre mal Seina – qui était la plus grande rustre qu'elle n'ait jamais connu – et Anna – qui avait l'air pas mal non plus dans son genre. Si Seina l'appréciait, elle devait sûrement être une personne excessivement gentille et très vite attachante.

« Bien, Sumire-san. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Seina-chan nous a dit que tu étais modèle en Europe, c'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

- _E~eh darling_ tu n'as pas reconnu la _famous_ Ran-chan qui apparaît dans le magazine _Team People_, catégorie _dream teenager _! »

Sumire ouvrit de grands yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres. Puis s'inclina rapidement en face de Ranba qui arqua un sourcil tout en mâchonnant son Pocky.

« Je suis confuse, Ranba-san. Je n'ai jamais été à la page question nouvelle tendance.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je suis amie avec Seina qui ne sait pas ce que veut dire tendance.

- Hé !

- Sei-chan est si décalée question mode ! _Really_ Sei-chan, tu es vraiment _hopeless._ »

Seina et Anna se mirent à nouveau à se disputer sous les yeux des deux autres. De nouveau, Ranba et Sumire échangèrent un sourire complice. Elles se comprenaient. Elles appréciaient la compagnie de filles aussi vivantes que Seina et Anna.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi être revenue au Japon ?

- Je suis modèle depuis mes 7 ans. Et un jour, je cesserai de l'être. Je me suis dit qu'il était important que j'étudie. J'avais envie de me ressourcer un peu, de rentrer chez-moi.

- C'est tellement _beautiful_ ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, _your heart is so innocent _! »

Sumire esquissa un sourire bienveillant tandis qu'Anna essuyait des larmes imaginaires. Seina, elle, leva les yeux au ciel, bien trop butée pour avouer qu'elle était bien contente que son amie soit de retour chez-elle. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard accommodant de Sumire sur elle.

« Ran-chan, tu m'as l'air d'être une _wonderful_ personne, nous t'accueillons volontiers dans notre cercle fermé et dans notre _incredible_ club qu'est le Go_'s game_ ! _Ne~eh_ Su-chan ?

- Hein ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas accueillir Ranba comme ça !

- Évidemment Anna-chan. Ranba-san est la bienvenue parmi nous.

- _Great ! Welcome_ parmi nous, Ran-chan ! »

Ranba sourit, et serra la main que la brésilienne lui tendait. Puis elle s'empara d'un Pocky alors qu'Anna et Sumire piquaient un dangô dans le bentô de celle-ci, et que Seina engloutissait son sandwich. Un long silence s'installa. Il n'était pas désagréable, comme les silences gênés qui entrecoupaient les discussion. Il était agréable, c'était un silence qui laissait présager le début d'une nouvelle amitié. Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas à la personne qu'elle laissait présager, à sa réputation. Elles voyaient au-delà, elles voyaient la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Pas étonnant que Seina se soit tout de suite bien entendue avec elles.

« Dîtes-moi, il vous arrive vraiment de jouer au Go, bien-sûr ?

- _Of course _! »

Anna esquissa des mouvements étranges qui ressemblaient à de la danse, tandis que Sumire souriait et que Seina levait les yeux au ciel, toutes les deux visiblement habituées à l'étrange façon de se comporter de la jeune bronzée. Seina leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant, mais ne dit rien pour une fois. Et les saluant toutes les deux avec gentillesse, Anna emboîta le pas à la géante.

* * *

« L'horoscope annonce un jour chanceux pour les balances. » Expliqua-t-elle en grignotant le Pocky. « Il va se passer quelque chose qui aura un tournant décisif. L'objet du jour est le ruban vert dans mes cheveux. »

Seina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait rencontré la mère de Ranba une fois, et elle savait maintenant comment la fille pouvait se comporter ainsi. Avec une mère qui pensait dur comme fer être une voyante, qui voyait à travers les signes astrales, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit mis à écouter l'horoscope chaque jour, dans les moindres détails de sa chance ou de sa malchance

« Pour les verseaux, c'est plus mitigé. » Se crut-elle obligée de lui détailler. « Il y aura des hauts et des bas dans cette journée. Le _lucky item_ est une bourse en forme de sapin.

- Mais pourquoi je me baladerai avec une bourse en forme de sapin ! » Gronda Seina.

Mais son amie d'enfance l'ignora, marchant tranquillement dans la rue. L'école était finie depuis quelques heures. Elles avaient joué au Go avec Sumire et Anna – qui était étonnamment douée à ce jeu – jusqu'à ce que leur cerveau soient sur le point d'exploser. Et si comme à son habitude, Seina avait fait des prestations pitoyables, Ranba avait montré de très grandes dispositions pour ce jeu. Lorsqu'elle jouait sans la moindre pression, Seina était d'une nullité à en révulser le pire des imbéciles. Mais sous pression, elle devenait un as de ce jeu. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à reproduire les schémas tactiques de compétition et ses entraînements étaient toujours un vrai fiasco. Sumire, elle, avait un jeu calme et tranquille qui laissait présager beaucoup trop de gentilles ouvertures. _Grossière erreur_. Elle avait déjà préparé un filet dans lequel son adversaire se faisait engluer à peine tentait-il de prendre le contrôle du jeu. Anna quant à elle, avait un jeu désordonné avait-on l'impression. _Grossière erreur aussi_. Si elle paraissait jouer n'importe comment, sans stratégie particulière, c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Son jeu éparpillé au 4 coins du plateau et sans aucune dangerosité était effroyable. Un seul pion à bouger, et on se retrouvait soudainement dans une situation où il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour se sortir de ses griffes. Ranba, quant à elle, avait encore un jeu tout à fait impersonnel, qui se contentait de suivre les conventions et les règles. Mais à plusieurs reprises, elle avait détourné ces règles d'une façon étrange pour prendre le contrôle du plateau.

« Prends ce que tu veux, je te l'offre. » Marmonna Seina alors qu'elles entraient dans une superette.

Elle bifurqua aussitôt vers le rayon confiserie, souhaitant renouveler sa boîte de Pocky. Elle avait avec elle une boîte menthe-chocolat. Elle voulait changer. Elle se planta devant les étalages, dardant son regard sur ses friandises préférées. Et trouva un parfait, tout à fait intéressant. _Menthe-fraise-choco-pistache_. Et en plus, c'était le dernier du rayonnage. Elle s'empara de la boîte, et retourna vers Seina qui l'attendait à la caisse. Celle-ci leva les yeux en voyant le paquet, mais paya quand même et elles sortirent de la superette. Avançant sur le pavé, elle rangea l'ancien paquet dans son sac, et ouvrit le nouveau, contemplant comme un enfant à qui on offrait un cadeau de noël les bâtonnets qui étaient parcourus de raies rouges et vertes, preuve de la présence de la pistache et de la fraise. Elle était partie pour en prendre un, lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose de plein fouet. Elle vit avec horreur le paquet se renverser, et tous les Pockys tomber sur le trottoir. Elle les fixa pendants plusieurs secondes, ahurie. Puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle pivota de côté pour enlacer Seina en pleurant comme une petite fille.

« Sei-yan ils sont tombés. » Couina-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Ils sont partis et j'ai même pas pu les goûter ! »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel en l'enlaçant, lui tapotant le dos. Puis elle darda ses deux prunelles accusatrices sur le responsable de ce massacre. Il les fixait toutes les deux avec un dédain évident, posant un regard méprisant sur la petite Ranba qui pleurait la disparition de ses friandises préférées.

« Midorimacchi, tu devrais t'excuser-ssu. » Intervint l'un des amis du massacreur, en se penchant légèrement sur son épaule.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est cette gamine qui m'est rentrée dedans. » Répliqua froidement celui-ci.

« Midorima. » Soupira un de ses autres amis. « Tu as fait pleurer une gamine, tu pourrais t'excuser.

- Puisque je vous dis que… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque Seina se planta devant lui, le transperçant de ses deux yeux améthystes. Surprenant, ils faisaient quasiment la même taille. Il la dépassait de quelques centimètres à peine. Et elle serrait toujours contre elle son amie qui n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil des Pockys disparus.

« Ranba ne les avait pas encore goûtés. » Claqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Rachète-les. »

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris de cette familiarité et cette impolitesse. D'un mouvement machinal, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, la transperçant à son tour de son regard qui n'avait rien d'avenant. Mais elle ne recula pas, ne cilla pas, ne broncha pas, soutenant son regard avec une effronterie louable.

« Quelle impolitesse. C'est cette gamine qui m'est rentrée dedans, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire quoique ce soit pour elle.

- Tu es celui qui lui a renversé son paquet, 4 yeux. C'est à toi de le racheter. Et toi, ça suffit arrête de faire le bébé ! »

Midorima tique à l'entente du surnom « _4 _yeux ». La dernière phrase était à l'intention de son amie, qui récitait une prière silencieuse pour les bâtonnets au chocolat-menthe-fraise-pistache qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter. Seina se sépara d'elle d'un coup. Et si Ranba avait les yeux humides, il n'y avait aucune trace de ses prétendues larmes sur son visage. Elle se contentait de faire la moue en contemplant l'atrocité, l'ignominie de celui qui avait osé renversé ces dons du ciel.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sei-yan. » Déclara très sérieusement Ranba. « Ce genre d'édition est limité. Même si on repart maintenant, on en trouvera plus des comme ça. Il m'a volé mon adolescence… »

Elle murmura la dernière phrase et détourna le regard. Seina leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par ses exagérations, mais reporta son attention sur le fautif en face d'elle, qui toisait la gamine d'un air altier, son mépris carrément visible sur le visage.

« Toi ! » Gronda-t-elle en le pointant de son doigt rempli de pansement. « On en a pas fini avec toi mon pote, crois-moi. Tu as de la chance que je sois pressée aujourd'hui. Mais je sais qui tu es et crois-moi, tu rachèteras ces trucs à Ranba, de gré ou de force.

- Sei-yan, je t'avais prévenu que l'horoscope des verseaux était mitigé. » S'exclama son amie d'enfance en sautillant à sa suite, alors qu'elle dépassait le « massacreur de Pockys ».

« Parle-moi encore de cet horoscope et je t'étrangle. » Grogna son amie.

Mais alors qu'elles s'éloignaient à pas vifs, Seina se tourna et le transperça de son regard accusateur. _Crois-moi, tu rachèteras ces trucs à Ranba, de gré ou de force_. Puis elle pinça les lèvres dans un geste d'énervement profond, et se mit à insulter la pauvre gamine qui sautillait à sa suite, la traitant d'inconsciente, de maladroite, d'idiote, d'imbécile, sans que celle-ci ne soit affectée le moins du monde.

« Quelle furie… » Marmonna le blond en la regardant partir.

« Midorima-kun, tu l'as mise en colère. »

Le « massacreur de Pockys » tourna lentement la tête, posant les yeux sur un adolescent aux cheveux bleus qui était planté juste à ses côtés. S'il ne sursauta pas comme tout le monde en le voyant apparaître, un léger frémissement passa dans l'entièreté de son corps alors qui le fusillait du regard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas apparaître comme ça près de moi, Kuroko.

- Mais je suis là depuis le début. »

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, agacé de la teneur des évènements. Aomine le charriait sur le fait qu'il se soit laissé crié dessus par une nana, Murasakibara fixait les Pockys renversés au sol, Momoi étreignait Kuroko et Akashi – sa présence était si rare que c'était presqu'une bénédiction qu'il soit là – fixait le dos du shooteur n°1 de la Génération des Miracles.

« Ridicule… » Marmonna d'ailleurs celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux adolescentes progressaient à travers une rue remplie de jeunes gens qui portaient le même uniforme qu'elles. Une géante, qui dépassait facilement le mètre 85 avec des cheveux blonds raides comme des baguettes qui tombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux bleus ciels et une lilliputienne qui semblait atteindre à peine le mètre 50 aux cheveux bruns, avec de grands yeux et un visage rond et avenant comme celui d'une matriochka, et des yeux verts rouges vifs. La plus petite babillait en secouant les mains et la plus grande se bouchait les oreilles, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de l'écouter.

« Le _lucky item_ du jour est une broche en forme de pingouin pour les balances. Et pour toi, une bille en ambre. Je t'en ai pris une chez l'antiquaire à côté de chez-moi. »

Seina se renfrogna un peu plus, lui jetant un regard agacé mais Ranba l'ignora, brandissant la « petite » bille d'ambre qu'elle avait récupéré chez son fameux antiquaire. Petite hein ? Elle était si grosse qu'elle remplissait presque la paume de sa main. Mais comme elle lui tendait avec insistance, la géante n'eut d'autre choix que s'en emparer à contrecœur. Pourquoi s'étonnait-elle de toute façon ? Même après 10 ans de séparation, Ranba restait fidèle à elle-même, obnubilée par son thème astrale à cause de sa mère qui lui rabâchait jour et nuit l'importance de l'astrologie sur les êtres humains. Elle devait donc se réhabituer à recevoir son objet chanceux du jour tout le temps.

« Ranba tu es consciente que j'ai envie de te jeter dans un avion pour Londres ?

- Tu m'aimes trop pour que cette idée ne t'effleure l'esprit. Et puis, c'est la journée chanceuse des verseaux aujourd'hui. Tu devrais te rapprocher d'un poison, vous êtes complémentaires. Et éviter les lions. Incompatibles.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je sache s'il y a des poissons dans mon entourage ?

- C'est quelque chose que tu ressens, Sei-yan. C'est le destin. Tu te rapproches des personnes avec qui tu dois te rapprocher grâce à la grâce divine. »

Seina pinça les lèvres, signe d'énervement imminent mais ne répliqua pas. Satisfaite que son amie accepte son « destin » Ranba hocha légèrement la tête. Puis elle remarqua le regard en coin que lui jetait son amie et arqua un sourcil.

« Et pour les balances, quel est le signe complémentaire ?

- Gémeaux, bien évidemment. Et avant que tu me demande avec qui je suis incompatible, je te réponds immédiatement les sagittaires et leur arrogance à vouloir ne tirer qu'une flèche à la fois. Nous les balances aimons les grands nombres.

- Tu parle même en disant « nous ». Si tes fans savaient que la grande Yoruranbanme Mikoto est une fanatique de l'astrologie, ils en feraient des crises cardiaques. D'ailleurs, personne n'est encore jamais venu te voir au collège.

- Premièrement, je suis arrivée hier et je ne suis pas allée en cours de la journée, passant mon temps à visiter l'établissement. Deuxièmement, qui viendrait me parler alors que je suis avec les folles du club de jeu de Go ? »

Seina fit la moue mais ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle avait raison en tous les points. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras derrière sa nuque en observant son amie lilliputienne. D'une taille révoltante, plutôt mince, plate comme une planche à pain, les cheveux tellement noirs qu'ils paraissaient bleus, les yeux d'une étrange couleur carmin qui paraissaient presque noirs, pétillants de malice, Ranba avait tout d'un physique de modèle. Des traits fins qui ressemblaient à ceux des matriochka, des yeux qui attiraient tout de suite l'œil et un physique de poupée de porcelaine, avec un teint plus blanc qu'un mort. Comme si elle allait s'effacer d'une seconde à l'autre. Son physique n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle avait un visage taillé pour être photographié. Et en plus, grâce à sa petite taille, elle était si mignonne qu'elle ressemblait à une élève de primaire. A côté, avec son mètre 88, sa peau basanée, ses yeux verts perçants, son visage aux traits sévères et ses cheveux blondies par les longues heures à paresser au soleil, elle n'avait vraiment rien d'un modèle.

« Sei-yan ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est effrayant. » Soupira son amie en renversant la tête sur la droite. « Est-ce que tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais comment quelqu'un qui a autant l'air d'une gamine peut avoir le même âge que moi et être considéré comme un modèle pour adolescent et non pour petite fille…

- Ne sois pas jalouse, Sei-yan. Je n'échangerai pas ma place de modèle avec toi.

- Comme si je le voulais ! »

Ranba sourit, amusée par le répondant de son amie. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air exaspéré. Un petit sourire persistait pourtant sur ses lèvres. Dans leur relation, il n'avait jamais été question d'amitié guimauve, toute jolie et tout attentionnée. Elles ne faisaient que se houspiller, sans cesse. Leur père de Seina les avait plusieurs fois tirées sur les planches du dojo pour qu'elles règlent leur compte – comment avait-il dit déjà ? ah oui ! – avec leur corps. Elles avaient eu des courbatures pendant trois jours entiers à cause des longues minutes à rouler sur le plancher.

« Dis Super-Modèle, comment c'est l'Europe ? Tu m'envoyais des cartes postales de Paris, Tours, Londres, Berlin, Venise, Prague… Enfin bref, tu m'as comprise non ? Toutes ces supers géniales géantes villes !

- C'est différent du Japon. Les villes sont plus… Comment dire, exotiques ? Moins traditionnelles. C'est beau. »

Seina hocha la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en fichait totalement mais qui acquiesçait par sens du devoir parce qu'elle avait posé la question. Elle ralentit légèrement lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en vue de l'établissement. Bien qu'elles soient en avance, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds.

« Dis… Tu comptes rejoindre un club ? Non parce que le notre ne compte pas vraiment…

- Sei-yan fort heureusement, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi. »

Seina poussa un grognement rageur en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de commencer une dispute qu'elle savait perdue d'avance. Malgré son obsession pour l'astrologie et son imbécile superstition, Ranba était sûrement beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle. C'était sûr que pour elle, passer toutes ses heures de cours depuis le début de l'année à dormir n'aidait pas à maintenir ses notes au-dessus de la moyenne. Et pour son père, un karatéka avec des tendances violentes et sadiques, c'était de bons prétextes pour lui casser le dos chaque jour dans le dojo familial.

« Et quel club comptes-tu rejoindre, Super-British-Idole ?

- Softball. »

Seina hocha la tête.

« Mmh. Tu cours après les balles de softball depuis que Haruka-nii s'y est mis.

- Oni-tan est un joueur génial. Il a dit qu'il se marierait avec moi après avoir gagné son championnat.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Tempêta Seina, le visage rouge de colère de la stupidité de son amie. « Comme si un beau gosse comme Haruka pouvait s'intéresser à une gamine comme toi, tu es sa _sœur_, baka ! »

Même si elle était habituée aux divagations de son amie, ça la mettait toujours autant en colère. Elle poussa un soupir en passant les grilles de l'établissement, Ranba faisant de même juste derrière elle.

« Seina-chan ! Ranba-san ! »

Elles se tournèrent d'un bloc. Marchant à pas tranquilles, Sumire avançait dans leur direction. Elle avait les cheveux roux comme les feuilles d'érables en automne, les yeux verts comme ces mêmes feuilles au printemps. Elle avait la grâce d'une noble et la patience de quelqu'un qui regardait la pluie pendant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Et le visage calme d'une véritable joueuse de Poker. En même temps, lorsqu'on avait Anna comme adversaire en face de soi au Go…

« Yo Sumire.

- Bonjour Sumire-san. »

La jeune filles les rejoignit rapidement, les saluant chaleureusement. Et toutes les trois se remirent en marche vers l'établissement. D'un accord commun, sans même se concerter, elle décidèrent de rejoindre la classe de Sumire et Ranba, Seina rechignant à les suivre.

« Sumire-san, tu connais l'équipe de softball ?

- On peut dire ça. Ils sont plutôt étranges, assez réservés. Anna-chan en fait parti.

- Anna-san ? Je vois… »

Sumire fut la première à ouvrir la porte. La salle était euh… remplie. Alors qu'il restait un bon quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Et puis, il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans cette classe. Des tensions, palpables de la porte là où elles se trouvaient. C'était comme avoir jeté du sel, du poivre et du sucre dans un même gâteau. Hétérogène. Sumire s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à la place qui lui était attribuée, ignorant consciencieusement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Habituée, Seina lui emboîta le pas, faisant de même. Et voyant que ses amies s'éloignaient, Ranba consentit à les suivre. Elle rejoignit Sumire et Seina, qui l'appelait déjà à coup de « _Super-Famous-Useless-Idole_ » et lui ordonnait de ramener ses fesses. Elle s'assit sur le bureau juste à côté de Sumire qui l'informait que cette place était vide et se renversa sur sa table, pour écouter Seina qui se plaignait de l'entrain d'Anna, du laxisme de Sumire et de sa gaminerie. _Ben tiens…_ Une journée sans qu'elle ne se plaigne et elles seraient tranquilles. Elle ferma les yeux en l'entendant s'attaquer à son père complètement fou qui l'avait forcé à faire 4 série de 50 pompes non-stop la veille. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec son père personnellement. Il faisait de la poterie. C'était quelqu'un d'obnubilé par l'art et la beauté des choses. Entre ses deux parents d'une excentricité si alarmante qu'elle s'était exilée en Europe, elle était plutôt gâtée à côté de Seina et son papa qui lui tapait dessus pour l'« endurcir » à chaque occasion.

« Et toi Sumire-san, comment sont tes parents ? » Lâcha soudainement Ranba qui en avait assez du babillement incessant de Seina. Et on disait qu'Anna parlait beaucoup ?

« J'ai été élevée par ma nourrice. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore très jeune.

- Hm… C'est triste.

- Ranba ! »

Seina s'était à moitié redressée, hérissée par le détachement de son amie. Bien qu'elle soit parfois très communicative, il lui arrivait parfois de se refermer sur elle-même comme une huître et de devenir particulièrement antipathique. Comme dans ce moment où elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée d'avoir heurté les sentiments de Sumire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Seina-chan. Je suppose que c'est une autre facette de la personne démonstrative qu'elle montrait hier.

- Euh… oui. Moi, j'ai appris à la supporter et la cerner très vite, mais elle est particulièrement lunatique. Je suis désolée.

- Mais non, ne le sois pas ! Mes parents reposent en paix depuis très longtemps. Et puis, je suis sûre que Ranba-san est quelqu'un de très sympathique.

- Sumire… tu es tellement gentille… »

Seina tapota la tête de Sumire sous le regard songeur de Ranba qui se demandait pourquoi elles parlaient comme si elle n'était pas là. Il était vrai pendant toutes les années qu'elle avait passé en Europe, elle s'était contentée d'étudier à la maison, à l'écart des écoles, entre deux déplacements. Ses rapports sociaux n'avaient pas fleuri des masses.

« _K'so _! » S'exclama soudainement Seina. « Je suis déjà en retard ! Je vais entendre cette imbécile d'Anna me piailler dans les oreilles pendant des heures… Je vous retrouve à la pause ! »

Elle se leva et détala avant que ni Sumire ni Ranba n'ait pu protester. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, la cloche retentissait, signe que les cours commençaient. Sumire lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement, levant son postérieur de sa chaise lorsque le professeur entra, pour le saluer, et elle lui rendit, faisant de même. Désagréable, comme enseignant. Il semblait cribler la classe de rayons-x, s'arrêtant sur un grand dadais qui mangeait des chips sans s'en cacher, un juste derrière qui avait l'air de vouloir retomber sur sa chaise au plus vite, et un blondinet qui semblait un peu trop excité pour un début de journée. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme à deux doigts de leur hurler de sortir de sa classe, de pleurer ou de piquer une crise, mais il la referma sagement. Sumire se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« Ces trois-là sont de véritables catastrophes ambulantes. A cause d'eux, le prof est déjà parti deux fois en dépression depuis avril. »

On était en septembre. Ben dis-donc, s'ils arrivaient à lui faire péter les plombs aussi vite… Il reprit alors son inspection de la classe et son regard s'arrêta droit sur elle. Il sembla perplexe un instant, comme se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici, mais la mémoire lui revint sans doute très vite, car il hocha la tête d'un air très fier de lui.

« Tu es notre nouvelle élève n'est-ce pas ? Viens te présenter en face de la classe. »

Presqu'aussitôt, la trentaine de personne qui se trouvait devant elle se retourna pour la dévisager. Sumire étant assise au dernier rang, elle avait tout naturellement choisi la place juste à ses côtés. Comme sa camarade de Go lui souriait d'un air confiant, elle contourna son pupitre. Elle remonta l'allée jusqu'à se planter sur l'estrade, à côté de son professeur. Elle se tourna ensuite pour être face à la classe.

« Je m'appelle Mikoto Yoruranbanme et j'ai le même âge que vous. Je suis balance et je déteste les sagittaires. Je suis allergique à la pâte de datte et au miso. J'ai pour projet de devenir un grand receveur de softball. Je vivais en Europe jusqu'à très récemment, et suivais des cours par correspondance donc je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de moi. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement.

« Oh… Et je préfère être appelée Ranba. » Précisa-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers son professeur.

« Tu es _**LA**_ Ranba qui apparaît dans le magazine Team People ? » S'enquit soudainement un garçon en la pointant du doigt.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté, se demandant pourquoi ce garçon semblait si surpris. C'était si incroyable que ça qu'elle se décide enfin de fréquenter une école normale dans son pays natale ? Elle était une adolescente comme les autres, après tout.

« Hm. Et alors ? »

Toute la salle poussa une exclamation synchronisée. Certains semblaient même à deux doigts de la syncope. Sumire, dans le fond de la classe se contentait de glousser derrière sa main, amusée par le comportement de ses camarades.

« Mais tu es modèle en Europe ! » S'écria l'une des rares filles de la classe. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au Japon ?

- Je suis japonaise. »

Il y eut un long silence. Les rires étouffés de Sumire étaient même presque audible dans tout ce silence. Puis, Ranba haussa légèrement les épaules devant leur comportement de poisson rouge, et descendit de l'estrade avant de retraverser la salle dans l'autre sens, pour se réinstaller derrière son pupitre. Des larmes roulaient le long des joues douloureuses Sumire, tellement elle riait. Elle se pencha d'ailleurs légèrement vers celle-ci en s'asseyant.

« Sumire-san, pourquoi se comportent-ils comme ça ?

- Tu es célèbre, Ranba-san. Ça leur paraît irréel que tu choisisse de fréquenter une école "normale".

- Je vois… »

La modèle se plongea dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas tous les regards qui convergeaient occasionnellement dans sa direction, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. L'année allait être plutôt… intéressante.

« Sumire-san attends ! »

La cloche n'avait même pas fini de sonner, que la rousse se ruait à l'extérieur, son bentô en main. La seconde d'après, Anna défonçait l'autre porte en hurlant un « _Here I am baby !_ ». Absolument tout le monde s'interrompit dans la salle, dévisageant la bronzée qui fixait avec ahurissement la place vide de Sumire. Puis, elle posa les yeux sur Ranba et sourit en posant, le pouce tendu devant elle.

« Ran-chan ! Tu es toujours si resplendissante. Comment vas-tu ? Su-chan est déjà partie ? Allons déjeuner ! »

Comme d'habitude, elle était toujours si empressée. Ranba poussa un léger soupir et se redressa, tirant son bentô de son sac. C'était le père de Seina qui leur préparait leur déjeuner à toutes les deux, ses deux parents étant de véritables catastrophes dans tout ce qui concernait les arts culinaires ou ménagers. Heureusement qu'elle avait tout appris du papa de Seina. Et oui, cet homme faisait nettoyer des portes en papier de riz à des petites filles de 6 ans.

« Attends ! Ranba-chan tu vas déjeuner avec elle ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt déjeuner avec nous ? » S'enquit l'une des rares filles de sa classe.

« Je suis désolée, je vais devoir décliner. Mais je suis ravie que vous me l'ayez proposé. »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Une Anna dansante sur les talons, elle traversa le couloir en quête du toit, où Seina et Sumire devaient déjà les attendre. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi celle-ci était parti si vite, si elle avait su elle aurait fait de même. Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la lourde porte du toit, elles constatèrent qu'effectivement, Seina et Sumire les attendaient déjà.

« _Mo~oh_ Sei-chan, pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ? » Bouda Anna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'ai juste tourné la tête vers toi et tu avais disparu !

- J'ai laissé aux autres la charge de te traîner jusqu'ici. Je refuse de me promener dans les couloirs à tes côtés.

- Sei-chan c'est si cruel… »

Elle s'assit à côté de Sumire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue. Mais elle déchanta très vite en ouvrant sa boîte à repas – sa mère était cuisinière dans un restaurant 3 étoiles – et en contemplant le festin qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Les larmes se mirent à rouler d'elle-même alors qu'elle plongeait ses baguettes à l'intérieur.

« _Itadakimasu_…

- Je sais que ta mère est douée mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire le coup à chaque fois ! »

Seina et Anna partirent une nouvelle fois dans leur querelle bruyante. Imperméable à toute cette agitation, Sumire ouvrit à son tour sa boîte, dévoilant une ribambelle d'aliments sucrés. Dangôs, pâte de haricot rouge, gelée de haricot rouge… C'était effrayant. Mais Sumire avait l'air d'une petite fille à qui on offrait un cadeau d'anniversaire.

« _Itadakimasu_. » Répéta-t-elle doucement avant de prendre un morceau de pâte de haricot rouge.

Ranba sourit en la voyant faire, et décida d'ouvrir le sien, et se stoppa net. Même Anna et Seina arrêtèrent de se chamailler en voyant son visage blanchir lentement. Elles se penchèrent tous vers le repas qui semblait tout à fait charmant. Du Tenpura avec des crevettes, des beignets de poulpe et de la pâte de datte dans une minuscule part de gâteau au chocolat. Elles sursautèrent lorsqu'elle se redressa brutalement en éloignant le bentô de son visage, comme s'il sentait mauvais.

« L'horoscope du jour annonçait de la malchance pour les balances, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point-là ! » Hurla-t-elle presque en fronçant le nez. « Je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à ton père, il est sagittaire ! Il a osé mettre de la pâte de datte dans mon repas, je suis allergique à la pâte de datte !

- Jusqu'ici il te nourrissait très bien je te signale !

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de m'empoisonner avec sa pâte de datte oui ! »

Anna étouffa un éclat de rire en contemplant son visage outré, comme s'il lui avait craché au visage. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Ranba continua à se plaindre du père de Seina qui le défendait – étrangement – cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se plaindre de lui jusqu'à présent.

« Ran-chan, Sei-chan m'a dit que tu jouais au softball, c'est vrai~ ?

- Oni-tan m'apprend le softball depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai y toujours joué et aimé ça sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Haruka-nii est incroyable. » Acquiesça Seina en souriant. « Le simple fait de le voir jouer nous donne envie de jouer à notre tour.

- Oni-tan est à moi. » Maugréa Ranba en enfournant un beignet de poulpe.

Seina leva les yeux au ciel. Si Haruka avait un _sis'com_, ce n'était pas mieux du côté de Ranba et de son _bro'com_. Bon sang, ce grand malade lui avait même promis de se marier avec elle s'il gagnait le championnat de cette saison. Et le pire c'était qu'elle semblait tout à fait enchantée par cette idée ! Bon dieu, à quel point pouvait-on aimer son grand-frère pour rester sereine à ce sujet ?

« Ranba-san, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ton grand-frère. Seina-chan, tu le connais bien ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le Japon, je vivais presqu'avec Ranba. Haruka-nii est un peu mon grand-frère à moi aussi. Bien-sûr, je ne m'immiscerai jamais dans sa relation bizarre avec Ranba.

- Ça n'a rien de bizarre. J'aime Oni-tan, c'est tout. » Bouda la petite brune en fixant son déjeuner.

Sumire et Anna s'étaient immobilisées dans leur repas, la regardant avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction. Sumire fut la première à se reprendre, recouvrant son sourire amical et se remettant à manger comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut un peu plus dur pour Anna qui resta figé encore plusieurs secondes.

« Pour en revenir au Softball. » Intervint Sumire, coupant le silence gênant qui s'était installé. « Tu joues donc depuis très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm… Je jouais avec Sei-yan et Oni-tan avant, mais j'ai dû partir. Sei-yan est restée là, Oni-tan est parti aux États-Unis. J'ai pratiqué toute seule pendant tout ce temps. J'espérais pouvoir rejoindre une équipe en arrivant ici. Avant, mon emploi du temps ne me le permettait pas.

- Softball hein ? » Grogna Seina avec un sourire féroce. « Tu n'as jamais rien su faire de tous tes dix doigts mais pour courir et attraper une baballe tu es étrangement bonne. M'enfin, grâce à ces entraînements intensifs de Haruka-nii, j'ai pu me découvrir une passion pour le kendo. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient d'ailleurs ? »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de son amie.

« La saison est presque finie, il ne reste plus qu'un match. Il va bientôt revenir d'Amérique. »

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et un long silence plana au-dessus des 4 amies. Puis, Anna referma son bentô d'un mouvement sec, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Elle arborait un large sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un très, **très** mauvais coup.

« J'ai une idée !

- Ça on l'avait compris imbécile !

- Je ne te parle pas à toi, Sei-chan ! » Elle reporta son attention sur Ranba et Sumire qui les observait. « Allons voir l'entraînement du club de basket ! Tous ces beaux mâles en sueur, ça donne vraiment chaud n'est-ce pas ?

- E-Espèce de sale… Aliène ! Perverse ! Abrutie ! Idiote ! Crétine ! » Hurla Seina, rouge comme un tomate.

Et pas qu'elle, Sumire aussi avait détourné le regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il y avait des fois où les propos d'Anna étaient vraiment un peu trop… _crus_. Ranba les regarda tour à tour, le sourire lubrique d'Anna, l'air mi-gêné mi-colérique de Seina et celui mi-embarrassée mi-horrifiée de Sumire. _Pitié_… Anna éclata d'un rire puissant, créant un grincement de dents chez Seina alors qu'elle plongeait dans son bentô. _Baka, baka, baka Anna !_ Songea-t-elle rageusement. Sumire s'éclaircit la gorge pour dissiper le malaise et s'étrangla à demi devant la question de Ranba.

« Quel est le problème avec aller voir l'entraînement du club de basket ?

- Hm… Et bien…

- Rien ne te force à dire quoique ce soit Sumire ! Et ne poses pas de question qui peuvent embarrasser les autres Ranba ! »

La brune cligna des yeux, surprise de cette soudaine hargne. Un ange passa entre les 4 amies. Seina fusillait le mur en face d'elle du regard, ignorant le regard de Ranba fixé sur elle, Anna regardait ses amies tour à tour avec perplexité et Sumire tentait de calmer le rougissement furieux de ses joues.

« Sei-yan ?

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de biche, je ne sais rien ! »

…

« Rah bon d'accord t'as gagné ! On évite cet endroit depuis que Sumire a frappé l'As de l'équipe avec un plateau de Go par mégarde. Son capitaine essaye de nous tuer ! Dans la même journée, elle a failli tomber trois fois dans les escaliers, tu te rends compte ? S'il sait qu'on est là, il va essayer de nous tuer encore ! Il est complètement barjot ! Et Sumire craque sur lui !

- **HEIN !** »

L'adolescente dont il était question rentra la tête dans ses épaules, tellement gênée qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau fumait, plus rouge que jamais. Anna et Ranba la regardaient toutes deux comme si sa tête allait se décrocher de son cou. La mâchoire d'Anna se décrocha pour faire coucou au sol et elle se hissa sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir observer Sumire de plus près.

« Tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment amoureuse d'Akashi Seijûro ? »

….

« _My god, she is !_ » Hurlèrent Anna et Ranba d'une même voix.

« Fermez-la toutes les deux !

- Quelle genre de personne est ce Akashi Seijûro ?

- C'est un sadique ! Ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux, ne le regarde pas du tout ! C'est un meurtrier, une menace ! » Vociféra Seina en brandissant le poing. « Je ne laisserai jamais Sumire à un type pareil ! »

Ranba poussa un soupir devant la ferveur de son amie d'enfance. Sumire s'était résignée à être jugée et ne protestait ni ne démentait pas. Anna hoquetait comme une folle, les joues rouges à force de rire. _Bon_ _sang mais qui m'a collé des amies pareilles…_ Songea Ranba en les observant à la ronde. Abandonnant son bentô à moitié fini, elle s'empara d'une boîte de Pockys chocolat-cerise-banane.

« Nous pouvons changer de sujet à présent. » Murmura Sumire en recouvrons son calme légendaire.

« _What's the… !_ Les cours reprennent dans 1 minute ! »

Tout le monde se figea au hurlement d'Anna. Puis elles remballèrent toutes d'un bloc leur déjeuner. Courant pour être à l'heure, elles descendirent les escaliers comme des furies, dépassant même les retardataires les plus pressées. Anna et Seina les quittèrent au détour d'un couloir. Continuant jusqu'à l'aile ouest du bâtiment, Ranba fut la première à ouvrir la porte avec violence, faisant sursauter tous leurs camarades qui étaient déjà installés. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque professeur. Elle poussa un long soupir, rassurée d'être à l'heure et entra dans la salle, une Sumire tout aussi fatiguée qu'elle sur les talons. Elles se laissèrent toutes les deux tombèrent sur leur chaise comme deux vulgaires sacs de pomme de terre, trop épuisées pour rester debout après leur folle course après les couloirs. _La prochaine fois, je mange ici…_ Murmura Ranba en son fort intérieur.

* * *

« _Eh~ ? Il y a encore mes fans aujourd'hui~ ! » _Se réjouit Kise en voyant le nombre de filles qui se pressait sur les gradins en l'appelant et lui faisant signe.

Il bouda en entendant la réflexion désobligeante que Midorima lâcha en passant juste à côté et étreignit Kuroko qui se trouvait à proximité, essuyant des larmes de crocodile en gémissant des « Kurokocchi » à en fendre les cœurs des dames de l'assemblée. On aurait dit un bébé chiot. Seulement, Kuroko disparut à peine trois secondes plus tard, et Kise eut beau fouiller partout du regard, il ne le trouvait plus. Il poussa un soupir et s'accrocha au bras d'Aomine.

« Aominecchi, Kurokocchi et Midorimacchi sont méchants avec moi~

- Lâche-moi Kise. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Oï Satsuki ! Où est Tetsu ? »

Il chouina à nouveau, mais se mit à s'entraîner sérieusement en voyant le regard de son capitaine vissé sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent à faire un match d'entraînement, lui, Kuroko, Midorima et 3 joueurs de la deuxième équipe contre Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi et 3 autres joueurs de la deuxième équipe. Ils s'entraînaient comme à leur habitude, bercés par les acclamations de leur fan, lorsqu'un cri strident, plus fort que les autres les fit sursauter et se figer en plein mouvement. D'un même bloc, ils firent volte-face vers les gradins où toutes les filles s'étaient regroupées dans un coin, ahuries à cause de la fille qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle et les regardait avec surprise.

« _Ranba_-_sama_ ! » S'exclama une fille quelconque dans l'assemblée.

Et d'un même bloc, se désintéressant de l'entraînement qui s'était suspendu, elles fondirent sur la pauvre collégienne qui bondit de côté pour éviter la masse humaine. Elle buta contre Seina qui venait de se planter juste derrière elle, et la horde de fan se figea en contemplant la jeune fille, qui faisait bien deux bonnes têtes que la plupart d'entre elles. Elle avait toujours son regard effrayant et son agressivité naturelle transparaissait de sa manière de se tenir.

« La première qui essaye de poser un doigt sur Ranba, je lui arrache. C'est clair ? »

Elle parlait avec une voix anormalement calme. Il n'en fut pas plus pour faire fuir toutes les filles présentes. Suppliant leur « _Kise-sama_ » de les pardonner, elles déguerpirent comme si elles avaient le diable aux fesses, effrayées par le naturel violent de Seina, qui n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ranba ricana, amusée par son amie d'enfance et sauta sur les sièges les plus bas, se penchant sur la balustrade pour observer les joueurs qui l'observaient avec surprise.

« Sei-yan, quelles sont les règles du basket ?

- C'est un sport qui se joue à 5 contre 5. » Elle jeta un œil à Anna qui venait de répondre et tournait sur elle-même pour les rejoindre. « I positions différentes, qui déterminent avec une certaine limite tout du moins le rôle de chacun des joueurs. Le _point-guard_ qui met en place et structure le jeu, le _shooting-guard_ qui défend le basket de son équipe et tire _normalement_ – bien-sûr tout est relatif – des trois points, c'est-à-dire des paniers derrière la ligne des trois mètres. Le _center_, qui défend de panier et prend les rebonds offensifs et défensifs, c'est-à-dire qui récupère le ballon lorsqu'il rebondit contre la planche où le panier. Le _power forward_ qui est en gros le joueur le plus offensif de l'équipe, qui s'occupe de rentrer le panier. Et le _small forward_, qui a un rôle moins offensif que le _power forward_, alliant la puissance d'un _center_ ou d'un _power forward_ et l'agilité où la dextérité d'un _point-guard_. Voilà ce qu'il est important de comprendre pour regarder un match de basket. Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure ~ !

- _E~eh_… »

Elle posa son menton sur la balustrade, inclinant la tête de côté en les voyant reprendre l'entraînement avec réticence sous les ordres d'Akashi. Sumire avait lâchement fui après la classe, prétextant un rendez-vous important et était rentrée chez-elle. Elle, Seina et Anna étaient tout de même venues, comme elles l'avaient décidé. _Le basket…_ Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dans son sac, et en sortit sa précieuse boîte de Pockys, chocolat-cerise-banane.

« _Basket…_ » Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix en regardant Murasakibara bloquer Kise alors qu'il tentait un dunk.

« Ce que Kise-san a essayé de faire, est un dunk. » Expliqua Anna, concentrée sur le jeu. « Il faut être capable de sauter assez haut pour rentrer la balle dans le panier en touchant l'arceau. Kise-san est un _small forward_. Murasakibara-san est _center_. »

Elle jeta un œil à Ranba qui semblait elle aussi concentrée à décrypter le jeu. Puis, elle se redressa, croquant un Pockys et Seina émit un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le reniflement dédaigneux et le sifflement agacé.

« Analyse terminée ? » S'enquit-elle d'un ton mordant. Et comme Ranba hochait la tête, Anna jeta un regard étrange aux deux amies. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par analyse terminée ?

- La raison pour laquelle je ne cesse de répéter que Ranba ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est capable de tout faire. Ce qu'elle fait s'approche tellement de la perfection que c'en est dégoûtant. Et puisqu'elle sait faire autant de choses, c'est presque comme si elle ne savait rien faire. Jouer au softball et être modèle sont les deux seules choses qu'elle est capable de réaliser sans être parfaite. Donc ce sont les seules choses qu'elle peut faire. »

Anna jeta un regard étrange à l'adolescente qui écoutait la conversation mais faisait semblant de ne pas entendre, choisissant de ne pas intervenir. Puis, la brésilienne fronça les sourcils, posant un regard incertain sur Seina.

« Par tout faire à la perfection tu veux dire…

- Elle analyse le domaine, et applique ses analyses à elle-même, se réajustant pour que tout soit parfait. C'est presque comme une machine. C'est effrayant, dégoûtant. C'est la même chose pour le basket. Tu lui as expliqué comment ça fonctionnait, alors elle en a déduit les postes de chacun. Et en étudiant leur mouvement, elle s'est fait une idée des règles. Elle ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Parce qu'elle est scandaleusement intelligente. »

Sumire jeta un œil à Ranba qui lui souriait d'un air amer.

« Alors ça y'est, tu t'en es rendue compte ? Je ne suis amie qu'avec Sei-yan depuis toutes ces années parce qu'elle seule comprend et accepte la personne que je suis. La Ranba modèle et sympathique n'est qu'une façade. Je ne suis qu'une gamine boudeuse, immature, imbue d'elle-même, arrogante et égoïste. Sei-yan m'a acceptée comme je suis. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, Anna-san. »

Anna pinça les lèvres en voyant l'air complètement serein de Ranba, comme si elle comprenait à quelle conclusion elle en était venue. Mais elle n'y était pas du tout ! Peu importe qu'elle ait un QI de 0 comme le sien, ou de 350 – est que ça existait ? – elle resterait tout de même son amie. S'avançant d'un pas, Anna prit les mains de Ranba dans les siennes, sentant les larmes poindre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ran-chan ? Peu m'importe que tu sois un génie ou bête comme tes pieds, je ne suis pas devenue amie avec toi pour ce que tu nous montrais, mais ce que j'ai accepté de voir en toi. Si je me désistais maintenant, je nous manquerai de respect à toutes les deux. Alors s'il-te plaît Mikoto Yoruranbanme-chan, accepterais-tu d'être mon amie ? »

Ranba écarquilla les yeux, alors que Seina croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, détournant le regard en souriant. Elle avait été comme Ranba au début, consciente de ses défauts qui faisaient fuir les autres. Mais Anna et Sumire avaient vu la personne qu'elle était par-delà ses défauts. Elle était consciente des défauts de Ranba, au même titre que ses qualités. Et Anna avait réussi à voir en elle ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant, dans la petite Ranba si renfermée sur elle-même. Elle sourit alors que son amie d'enfance tendant la main pour attraper celle de Sumire, et le perdit immédiatement en voyant la sphère orangée qui fusaient vers elles deux à toute vitesse, tournant si vite sur elle-même qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle tuerait quasiment la personne qu'elle toucherait.

« Attention ! » S'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers le ballon qui se dirigeait vers elles à toute vitesse. Anna poussa un hurlement étranglé, ressemblant à un « _irk !_ » de chien blessé alors que Ranba bondissait sur le côté. Et le ballon de basket percuta la bronzée en plein milieu du visage, la faisant basculer en arrière sous les hurlements des deux autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle poussa un soupir en montant les escaliers, la tête basse, presqu'avec fatalisme. Elle déglutit audiblement en entendant une porte claquer, mais atteignit le palier, où elle se tourna vers la porte du fond. Elle étouffa un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge, puis plaqua un brave sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança ensuite dans le couloir, qui lui parut infini, et frappa à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la voix mélodieuse qui demander d'entrer, et la poussa. Assise derrière un bureau en train de classer, une jeune femme de la trentaine leva les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Son visage était un encadré de boucles brunes, harmonieuses, qui descendait sur ses épaules. Son visage était d'une finesse impressionnante et elle était d'une pâleur qui aurait presque pu paraître inquiétante, si ce n'était pas son teint naturel. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif, profond qui rappelait la couleur du sang. En un mot, elle était _belle_. _Belle_. Incroyablement belle à regarder. _Sa copie conforme_. Entre d'autres termes, sa mère.

« Yoru-chan~ ! » Chantonna-t-elle en la voyant entrer dans la pièce. La petite Ranba baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, serrant sa jupe entre ses doigts. « Mère.

- Tu rentres bien tard. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Étais-tu avec ta manager ?

- Je… J'étais avec des amies, mère. »

Elle sursauta au son violent qui résonna dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux en entendant le son d'une chaise qui raclait le sol, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Elle tenta bravement de lever les yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entrapercevoir quoique ce soit, qu'une gifle l'envoya au sol sans aucune forme de procès, lui faisant entrevoir un millier d'étoiles. Elle posa une main contre sa joue gonflée, incapable de réprimer les larmes de douleur qui s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Espèce d'ingrate ! Idiote ! Comment crois-tu que je me sois investie pour que tu sois ce que tu es à présent ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Traîner avec des amies ? Je n'ai pas mis toute ma force dans ton éducation pour que tu me remercie ainsi ! Ingrate ! Malpropre ! Egoïste ! »

Elle garda les yeux baissés sur le sol, écoutant les remontrances de sa mère, qui continuait à hurler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son talon s'enfoncer dans son estomac et qu'elle se plie en deux pour essuyer la douleur. Seulement, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, qu'elle entoura sa gorge de sa main, se servant de l'autre pour lui pincer les joues, approchant son visage du sien à tel point qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle serrait fort. _Trop fort_. Si fort qu'elle sentait son souffle se couper dans sa gorge et sa poitrine. _Elle n'y arrivait plus_. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé revenir ici pour que tu perdes ton temps avec tes soi-disant amies. Elle était là, n'est-ce pas ? Cette sale petite peste de Seina ? Ne la vois plus, ne la regarde plus, ne lui parle plus ! Ne perds plus ton temps avec ce genre de fille. Si tu me désobéis, je te punirai Yoru-chan~ encore et encore, autant qu'il le faut. Ne me déçois plus, c'est compris ?

- O-Oui m-mère. »

Son ton était redevenu doux et mielleux. Elle relâcha son cou, affichant un large sourire, puis posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, lui caressant les cheveux comme une mère bienveillante à un enfant qui lui était précieux.

« Ne perds plus ton temps avec les choses inutiles Yoru-chan, d'accord~ ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'amies. Tu n'as pas besoin d'activités de club. Concentre-toi sur ta carrière de modèle et tes études et tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce qui est bien pour toi.

- Oui mère.

- Bien ! Maintenant retourne étudier, Yoru-chan~ ! »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, murmurant un « _Oui mère._ » un peu faible, et se redressa alors que la jeune femme retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle s'inclina pour la saluer, puis tourna les talons, passant la porte dans l'autre sens et la referma derrière elle. _Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce qui est bien pour toi…_ Elle ferma les yeux et resserra ses bras autour d'elle-même pour échapper à la sensation de froid qui lui causait des frissons.

* * *

"_Maman… Je veux être modèle !_"

"_Eh ? Pourquoi soudainement Yoru-chan~ ? Je ne savais pas que le mannequinat t'intéressait._"

"_Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux que Maman me regarde ! Je veux que Maman soit fière de moi ! Je veux qu'elle me regarde peu importe où je sois !_"

"_Je serais toujours fière de toi ma petite Yoru-chan~ ! Je te fais confiance, tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi~ !_"

* * *

Comment la situation avait-elle tournée ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait dévié ? Comment avait-elle dévié ? Elle ne comprenait pas. _Je ne comprends pas_. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

« Yoru-chan ? »

Elle tressaillit à l'entente du surnom, mais se détendit en posant les yeux sur son père, qui clignait des yeux. Elle afficha un brave sourire sur son visage, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui persistaient sur son visage.

« Otou-san. » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Bienvenu à la maison.

- Ne te trompes pas, c'est moi qui doit dire ça, pas toi ! » Il gloussa pendant quelques secondes. Puis, toute trace d'hilarité disparut de son visage et il posa une main contre sa joue. « Bienvenue à la maison.

- Je suis de retour. »

Elle s'inclina face à lui, puis le dépassa pour traverser ce couloir infini afin de rejoindre sa chambre. _Sa chambre…_ Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, contemplant son antre. Un lit immense, rempli de coussin. Une chaise reliée au plafond comme une balançoire. Un immense tapis sur lequel elle aimait se rouler en boule comme un chat. Pleins de coussins empilés partout. Un bureau et une bibliothèque pleine. Une chambre confortable pour lui montrer à quel point les espoirs qu'on plaçait en elle étaient importants. Elle posa son sac parterre et se laissa tomber sur le lit comme une masse, enfonçant son visage dans l'édredon. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer furieusement, et décrocha sans vérifier l'identité de celui qui l'appelait.

« Allô ?

- RANBA ! Espèce de sale traître, faux-jeton ! Tu t'es éclipsée dès qu'Anna s'est prise ce ballon ! On a eu plein de problèmes avec le club de basket ! Et puis, c'est quoi ça ? Tu nous abandonnes en plein merdier espèce de traîtresse ! »

Elle cligna des yeux en entendant les cris de Seina à l'autre bout du fil, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure. _Ne la vois plus, ne la regarde plus, ne lui parle plus ! Ne perds plus ton temps avec ce genre de fille. Tu n'as pas besoin d'amies_. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se fendit d'un large sourire.

« _Alala~_ je suis désolée Sei-yan ! Mais tu allais avoir tous ces problèmes et je n'aime pas les complications ! Je suis sûre que toi et Anna-san avez très bien su vous débrouilleR~ !

- Ne me « _je suis désolée Sei-yan !_ » pas ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ? On s'est faites jeter dehors alors qu'on ne dérangeait même pas ! Sérieux Ranba, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue !

- _Hai~Hai_ d'accord Sei-yan~ ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, l'écoutant hurler dans ses oreilles. Pour elle, en cet instant, il n'y avait jamais eu de plus beau son. Elle roula sur le dos, bercée par les hurlements hystériques de Seina. Elle en avait tellement besoin, dans sa vie bancale, monotone, monochromatique. Seina animait tout son univers, y mettait de la couleur, l'ordonnait. Seina _et son père_. Elle avait passé tellement de temps chez-elle, pour échapper à son instabilité familiale… Sa famille avait beau être immensément riche, Seina et son père n'avaient rien à leur envier. Même s'il aimait la réduire en miettes sur les planches du dojo, il ne prendrait jamais de décision pour elle, ne douterait jamais de ses choix. Au final, c'était elle qui avait tellement à envier à son amie d'enfance…

« Ranba ? Tu ne dis plus rien, je t'ai cloué le bec, hein avoue ! …a-arrête de m'inquiéter comme ça, dis quelque chose ! »

Mais malgré tous les espoirs qu'elle fondait en la jeune fille, malgré le besoin qu'elle en avait, elle ne pouvait plus dévier de la voie à suivre. Elle ne pouvait plus risquer de ruiner la confiance que sa mère lui portait. Elle ne pouvait plus risquer de la décevoir. Elle devait arrêter… elle devait arrêter de compter sur Seina. Elle devait mettre fin à cette amitié, même après toutes les forces qu'elle avait placé dedans.

« Dis quelque chose, bon sang !

- J'en ai assez. »

Elle marqua une pause, fermant les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

« J'en ai assez, Sei-yan… »

Elle sursauta à cause du sifflement haineux qui résonna à l'autre bout de la ligne, fermant les yeux en sachant très bien que Seina prenait une profonde inspiration, se préparant à hurler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de toutes ses forces.

« RANBA ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? C'est ta mère, encore ? Avoue-le, je connais ce coup par-cœur, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis une telle chose ! Un seul mot de ta part, et je lui botte le cul à cette–

- Pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça… tu sais très bien qu'elle… ne dis pas ça, s'il-te plaît. Je t'en prie, je suis désolée. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant le soupir désabusé à l'autre bout du fil. Elle devinait bien la kendoka se pincer le nez ou se frotter les cheveux en secouant la tête, désespérée par son attitude butée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix forte lui transpercer les tympans à l'autre bout du fil.

« _SEINA_ ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'octroyer une pause ? Reviens ici tout de suite, enfant paresseuse !

- Rah la ferme ! Je suis désolée Ranba, le vieux insiste pour que je– _Eh !_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-moi ! Argh… ! Ranba, au-secours ! _Ranba_, à l'aid– »

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque la communication fut brutalement coupée. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche puis sourit pour elle-même, plongeant son visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer un éclat de rire qui manquait de déborder. Seina n'avait rien à lui envier. C'était plutôt _elle_, qui avait à envier à Seina et son père…

* * *

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la classe. Si même Sumire tentait de se planter un crayon dans la tempe en tentant de résoudre ces problèmes, il y avait de quoi paniquer. Elle poussa un soupir, reportant son attention sur les siens qu'elle avait déjà résolus, puis fit la moue, se demandant si quelque chose clochait avec eux. Il n'y avait aucun problème pourtant.

_Concentre-toi sur tes études_.

Distraitement, elle glissa une main à travers l'écharpe qu'elle portait, effleurant l'hématome violacé qui barrait sa nuque. _Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce qui est bien pour toi…_ Elle ferma les yeux, ressassant encore et encore ces mots qu'elle n'avait censé d'entendre en boucle. Elle cligna des yeux en remarquant leur professeur qui écrivait les solutions des problèmes au tableau, soulageant Sumire qui poussa un long soupir.

« Bien. » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « Maintenant, vous allez former des binômes pour le prochain devoir. Toutes les filles que j'appellerais viendront piocher le nom de leur binôme dans cette urne, pour que les groupes soient équitables. »

Sumire se leva la première, traversant rapidement l'allée. Elle avait écopé du capitaine du club de tir-à-l'arc. Plusieurs filles se succédèrent. L'un d'elle manqua même de s'évanouir en piochant le nom Kise Ryouta. Puis, l'une d'elle avec de long cheveux roses poussa un hurlement strident en piochant le nom de Kuroko Tetsuya, se retenant visiblement de toutes ses forces pour lui sauter dans les bras. Elle se leva aussi de sa chaise en entendant son nom être appelé, puis fronça les sourcils en contemplant l'urne du hasard.

« Elle ne va pas te manger, Mikoto-san. » Releva Minako-sensei avec un petit sourire. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, la contemplant d'un air dubitatif. « J'ai horreur de ce genre de choses. »

Mais même en fonçant le nez, elle fut obliger de plonger sa main à l'intérieur, mélangeant le tout en espérant piocher quelqu'un d'utile. Elle préleva ensuite un morceau de papier qu'elle tira hors de la boîte et le déplia, contemplant le prénom qui y était écrit en patte de mouche. Clignant des yeux, elle le brandit bien en évidence pour que Minako le voit. Celle-ci glapit, pâlissant. Ignorant la réaction de son enseignante, elle se tourna vers la classe qui attendait.

« Murasakibara Atsushi. »

Il y eut un long silence, tendu, qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. Elle arqua un sourcil devant le visage outré de certaines filles, et désespérés de la plupart des garçons de la classe, puis reporta son attention sur Minako qui avait ouvert grand la bouche, et demeurait ainsi.

« C'est qui ?

- _E_-_Eto_… Murasakibara-kun, lève la main pour Mikoto-san s'il-te plaît.

- Sensei ! C'est injuste, Ranba-san vient juste d'arriver et elle doit se retrouver avec _lui _! Changez-lui de binôme ! »

Elle jeta un regard distrait à celle qui venait de parler, tentant de mettre un nom sur son visage. Sakanade… Sakanade Yuukari, du club de tir-à-l'arc aussi. Et puis, elle prenait sa défense. Mais pourquoi ? Elle jeta un regard à son camarade qui leva paresseusement la main, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Ce…_ Murasakibara Atsushi là ? Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir défaitiste. Il fallait dire que d'après ce que Sumire lui en avait dit, il n'était pas _du tout_ le partenaire de travail qu'on rêverait pour un travail de groupe. _Absolument pas du tout_. Minako leva les mains, tentant de calmer Yuukari alors que plusieurs filles se levaient pour la soutenir, une vague de révolte sourde surfant à travers la classe.

« Demandez au moins son avis à Ranba-san ! » Finit par s'exclama Yuukari en la pointant du doigt.

Elle cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à la dispute. Dispute que même certains garçons avaient daigné rejoindre. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, poussant un long soupir, destiné à trahir la lassitude qui la prenait. Elle se frotta les cheveux en haussant les épaules.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Et pour être honnête, je ne me considèrerai pas comme une grande travailleuse non plus. Mmh… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire déjà, dans ce genre de situation ? Faisons de notre mieux, Atsushi-kun ? C'est une phrase qui sonne vraiment cool, non ?

- Ranba-san. »

Elle jeta un regard à Sumire, haussant les sourcils.

« C'est plutôt irrespectueux d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom alors que tu ne connais pas encore cette personne.

- Hm ? Ah désolée, c'est l'habitude. Murasakibara-kun, alors ? Ok. Puisqu'on est un binôme, tâchons de bien nous entendre~ ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« C'était encore une de ces phrases toute faite qui donne la classe non ? »

Elle observa un instant ses camarades qui l'observaient avec des yeux exorbités. Minako fut la première à rompre le silence, éclatant de rire, bientôt suivie par le reste de la classe. Elle cligna des yeux et faillit se retrouver parterre lorsque son enseignante abattit sa main dans son dos pour lui donner une bourrade "amicale" qui faillit lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Tout en se redressant, son regard tomba sur un coin de la classe qui n'était pas touché par l'hilarité générale. Et leurs bureaux étaient autour de celui de Murasakibara, qui se fichait bien des rires qui fusaient. Cheveux rouges. Cheveux verts. Cheveux bruns. Cheveux violets. Cheveux bleus. Cheveux blonds.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable, n'est-ce pas Mikoto-san ?

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, sensei ?

- Ce sera pour plus tard. Passons à la prochaine paire, nous perdons du temps sur le programme que j'avais fixé. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, mais quitta l'estrade sans plus s'y attarder. Ignorant les derniers gloussements qui persistaient dans les rangs. _Drôle ?_ Elle n'avait jamais cherché à être particulièrement drôle pourtant. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, comme toujours. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dedans ? Elle poussa un soupir d'incompréhension en se laissant tomber derrière son pupitre. Elle tourna la tête vers Sumire qui était perdue dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Comme celle-ci n'était pas parmi eux, elle s'appuya sur la paume de sa main, fermant les yeux en écoutant docilement les derniers binômes qui se formaient. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de filles, plusieurs garçons se retrouvaient ensembles. Midorima Shintaro et Aomine Daiki. Le premier avait pris un air constipé en tirant le nom, tandis que le deuxième semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Akashi Seijûro et Yamaguchi Tanaka. Akashi conservait son air impassible, tandis que Yamaguchi semblait à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse. Sato Nishimura et Ienaga Tsukishima. Ils semblaient être satisfaits de leur binôme. Kizune Shoyo et Ukai Daichi. Kizune serrait tellement le poing autour du papier que celui-ci manquait de partir en fumée, tandis qu'Ukai… _attends, est-ce qu'il dort _? S'étonna-t-elle en observant le jeune homme. Le dernier binôme, Nishinoya Kei et Kumohira Asahi fut tiré juste avant la pause-déjeuner.

« Bien ! » Minako posa ses mains sur son bureau, se penchant légèrement vers la classe. « Maintenant que nos binômes sont prêts, je vous expliquerai en quoi ils consistent après la pause-déjeuner. Bien, à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle quitta ensuite la salle de son pas guilleret. La modèle poussa un soupir, satisfaite que ça soit enfin fini, puis s'étira, bâillant jusqu'à ce que des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Elle sourit à Sumire qui se reconnectait à la réalité et s'emparait de son bentô puis fit de même. Elle était sur le point de demander à Sumire si leurs activités de Go avaient lieu cet après-midi, lorsqu'une grande main s'abattit sur son épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle se tourna d'un air surpris, écarquillant les yeux dans la direction du géant qui la maintenait par l'épaule.

« A-Atsushi-kun… Ah ! Je m'excuse, le prénom c'est un peu familier n'est-ce pas ? Hm, je suppose que je devrais t'appeler Murasakibara-kun dans ce cas, mais ça me paraît trop informel… Je sais, que dirais-tu d'un compromis ? Un surnom tout en utilisant ton nom de famille ! Voyons voir… mmh… _Yosh_, Mura-yan qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Bruyante… »

Elle cligna des yeux devant sa plainte et son visage ennuyé. Peut-être était-elle un peu trop exubérante parfois, décidant seule de lui donner un surnom, le saluant sans lui laisser la moindre chance de répondre et lui posant des questions sans même qu'il ait le temps d'y répondre. Finalement, elle ressemblait plus à Anna que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je suis désolée, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je parle trop~ ! Je m'appelle Yoruranbanme Mikoto, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais plus, ravie de faire ta connaissance~ !

- Yoru…-chin ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant le surnom, voyant son visage former une moue enfantine tout à fait adorable. Son cœur fit un genre de « _ba-boum_ » dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle contemplait son visage si puéril, si candide.

« Mura-yan ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle enlaçait déjà sa taille de ses deux bras, plongeant son visage dans sa poitrine. Le géant se figea à cause de ce contact – c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle chose – et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle décolla son visage de son torse pour lever la tête vers lui, voyant les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Quel est ta date de naissance, Mura-yan ?

- _Eh_~… ? 9… Octobre.

- Balance ! C'est le destin, le destin ! »

Il battit des paupières, clignant des yeux devant les paroles insensées de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Seulement, elle se sépara de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses épaules pour le faire plier en avant. Elle tapota ensuite sa tête, qui était à présent à portée de main.

« _Yosh_ Mura-yan ! Maintenant, je suis ton Onee-chan ! Je vais déjeuner à présent, mais je reviendrais très vite, _Ototo_~. Ne mange pas que des sucreries ! »

Elle tourna alors les talons, ayant pris du retard sur Sumire qui devait déjà avoir rejoint Seina et Anna sur le toit, laissant derrière elle un Murasakibara hébété. Celui-ci se tourna vers Akashi qui n'avait rien manqué de ce qui venait de se passer, l'interrogeant.

« Aka-chin, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je crois… que tu viens de devenir le petit-frère de quelqu'un Atsushi. »

Il se fendit d'un demi-sourire alors que le géant faisait la moue, bien conscient que son capitaine se moquait de lui. Pour faire passer sa bouderie d'enfant, il s'empara d'un paquet de chips qu'il ouvrit. _C'est méchant, Aka-chin_.

...

« Sensei… Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par monter un projet pour le festival ?! » Hurla Yuukari, qui était une spécialiste dans la contestation et la protestation.

Minako poussa un soupir, reposant la craie qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour écrire sur le tableau noir. Elle darda une œillade qu'elle espérait sévère sur la jeune fille, qui se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air buté. L'enseignante poussa alors une profond soupir, désespérée par son comportement. Elle frappa ensuite dans ses mains, se fendant d'un large sourire en espérant transmettre son enthousiasme à ses élèves. _Peine perdue_.

« Arrêtez de faire ces têtes, voyons ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai fait former ces binômes ? Chaque binôme nous soumettra un projet qui représentera la 3-1. Lorsque nous nous serons mis d'accord sur ce projet, nous formerons à partir des binômes des groupes qui s'occuperont des diverses réalisations nécessaires à ce projet. Bien-sûr, le binôme star se chargera de **toute** l'organisation. Soumettez n'importe quel projet, nous procéderons à un vote par la suite.

- Yosh ! Je vais participer ! » S'exclama Kumiko Juuri, capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball. « Et le club de volley-ball avec !

- Ça c'est l'esprit ! » Enchaîna Minako en brandissant le poing.

Réceptifs à l'enthousiasme de leur professeur, la classe entière – ou presque – poussa une exclamation synchronisée, levant le bras en cadence avec leur professeur de japonais. Elle s'empara alors d'une craie, affichant un visage déterminé, puis pointa l'ensemble de la classe du doigt.

« _Yosh !_ Formez vos binômes. Nous prendrons 10 minutes avant de soumettre les projets, puis formeront les groupes. C'est parti ! »

Elle frappa dans ses mains. Sumire posa une main sur son épaule, avant de rejoindre Kagezawa Genji, le capitaine du club de tir-à-l'arc avec qui elle ne s'entendait absolument pas. Celui-ci fronça le nez, prenant un air dégoûté alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui. Ranba, elle, observa un instant les binômes se former, puis se fendit d'un large sourire en observant l'air enfantin de son partenaire alors qu'il hésitait entre un paquet de chips tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et un autre au wasabi. Son nez était plissé en une expression de concentration intense, alors qu'il peinait à se décider.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour le wasabi, _Mura-yan_. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Yoru-chin.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Onee-chan. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les chips, mais le wasabi, si. Tu aimes les sucreries, Mura-yan ? J'ai découvert un nouveau parfum de Pockys, menthe-fraise-orange-chocolat. Tu veux goûter ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête. Elle fouilla alors un instant dans son sac, puis brandit fièrement la boîte. Elle en préleva alors un, qu'elle tendit au géant. Celui-ci l'enfourna, le mâchant goulument, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner du goût. Elle s'appuya sur le pupitre avec un large sourire, enfonçant son menton entre ses deux paumes de main.

« Génial, hm ?

- _Hai ~_. »

Un instant, elle laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la classe, observant les différents groupes qui débattaient déjà sur le projet qu'ils soumettraient. _Un projet_. Murasakibara aimait manger, cela allait sans dire. Quelque chose comme un café serait contraignant et rébarbatif. Mais elle pouvait l'acheter avec des sucreries, pour se mettre d'accord avec lui sur la marche à suivre. Quant à ce qu'ils allaient se décider à faire… _Un semblant de shooting_. La plupart des filles de ce collège tueraient pour voir Kise Ryouta poser devant un objectif. Elle n'avait qu'à le convaincre de jouer à la statue face à une horde de folles pendant des heures et ça serait suffisant à attirer des filles pour la représentation de leur classe. Elle posa la boîte de Pockys entre eux deux, le laissant se servir docilement

« Tu aimes le basket, Mura-yan ?

- Hm ? Nan. Je déteste le basket. J'y joue simplement parce que je suis doué.

- Mmh… C'est triste. Moi, j'aimerais pouvoir aimer quelque chose. J'aimerais ne pas être douée en quelque chose. La perfection, le talent… c'est triste. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'elle murmurait la dernière phrase. _La perfection, le talent… Ces mots n'ont pas le moindre sens. Ils sont tristes, ils rendent les gens tristes. Ils m'ont rendue triste_. Elle cligna des yeux, s'extirpant de ses pensées, reportant son attention sur son partenaire qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, sans cesser vider sa pauvre boîte de Pockys, qui tenait habituellement tout une semaine sans qu'elle ait besoin d'être renouvelée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu avant même d'avoir commencé par Minako, qui frappa dans ses mains.

« Temps écoulé, mes chers élèves ! »

Murasakibara afficha un air ennuyé, se souvenant visiblement qu'ils devaient coopérer afin de soumettre un projet pour le festival du collège. Mais Ranba posa une main sur son épaule, secouant légèrement la tête afin de lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête.

« Du volley-ball ! » S'écria Juuri en se levant, brandissant le poing. Minako secoua tristement la tête devant son enthousiasme démesuré. « Rejeté.

- Du tir-à-l'arc ! »

Minako fit les gros-yeux à Yuukari, secouant vivement la tête pour refuser le tir-à-l'arc aussi. Plusieurs projets stupides furent refusés, comme un défilé de bikini (par Daichi qui se réveillait simplement pour cette proposition), une bataille de cosplay (mais qu'est-ce que Nishimura et Tsukishima avaient dans la tête ?), une séance de divination par Oha-Asa (doit-on même préciser de qui vient cette idée ?) ou encore une autobiographie vivante du 6e joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles (ça commençait à devenir étrange cette fois…). Au final, la seule proposition à présent écrite au tableau était transformer la clase en un grand planétarium. Même la proposition d'un immense jeu de Go vivant par Sumire et Genji avait été rejetée.

« Une exposition.. » Intervint-elle au bout d'un moment comme tout le monde gardait le silence. « Une attraction visuelle vivante. Mettre Kise Ryouta en vitrine suffirait à attirer toutes les collégiennes et lycéennes de Tokyo. Nous n'avons qu'à choisir les 5 personnes que Tokyo souhaite le plus voir, les mettre en vitrine et laisser le charme opérer. Une exposition d'attractivité visuelle vivante. »

Minako ouvrit largement la bouche, et demeura ainsi, alors qu'un long silence tombait sur la classe. Puis, la craie qu'elle tenait dans sa main se brisa en deux, alors qu'elle émettait un son étrange à mi-chemin entre le sifflement et le hurlement, les pointant tous les deux du doigt.

« T-Tu as songé à ce projet avec Murasakibara-kun ?

- Évidemment. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on était censés faire ? Il hésitait entre des chips normaux ou au wasabi. Je préfère le wasabi. C'était logique d'en venir à cette idée.

- Il n'y a aucun rapport entre ces chips et cette exposition ! » Protesta Minako en brandissant le poing. Ranba ouvrit de grands yeux, puis secoua la tête d'un air anormalement sérieux. « Vous vous trompez, Minako-sensei. Les plantes de la famille des brassicacées stimulent les fonctions cérébrales des balances. Littéralement, Wasabi signifie "rose trémière des montagnes", la montagne représentant Kise-san et les roses qui pullulent autour, ses groupies. Une montagne ne bouge pas. Donc littéralement, Kise-san serait mis en vitrine, comme une statue et exposé. »

Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce genre de chose si Murasakibara n'avait pas mis en évidence ses chips au wasabi. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Minako dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée pour aller choir sur le bureau. Dans un état second, elle écrit « _Exposition d'attractivité visuelle vivante_ » en-dessous de « _transformer la classe en un immense planétarium_ », soumise par un Akashi confiant et un Yamaguchi terrifié. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Murasakibara qui avait déjà dépassé les trois-quarts de son paquet de Pockys et s'était renversé sur la table d'un air épuisé.

« Yoru-chin est intelligente ~ …

- Hm… Je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie. »

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'il plantait une chips au wasabi juste sous son nez. Elle esquissa un large sourire devant son attention, puis s'en empara, écoutant distraitement toutes les idées stupides qui fusaient dans tous les sens. _Ne perds pas ton temps avec des choses inutiles Yoru-chan, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis_. Elle avait tort. _Tu as tort, mère. Je ne serais rien sans tous ces gens…_ Songea-t-elle en voyant Momoi Satsuki se lever d'un air indigné, s'exclamant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus attractif et magnifique que son « _Tetsu-kun !_ » alors que Midorima Shintaro venait d'objecter que rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'Oha-Asa. _Ce sont ces gens, qui font ce que je suis à présent. J'ai besoin d'eux. Besoin d'eux autant qu'ils ont besoin de moi_.


	4. Chapitre 4

Elle appuya ses deux coudes sur la table, le regard perdu dans le vague, écoutant Seina se plaindre à propos de dieu-ne-sait-quelle-personne dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. Elle ferma les yeux, la voix de son amie d'enfance se résumant à un bourdonnement dans sa bulle hermétique, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il commençait à faire un peu froid, et elles étaient restées manger à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait un pied dans une cafétéria, mais c'était nettement plus contraignant que de simplement prendre un repas tranquille en extérieur.

« _Nah~_ Ran-chan… »

Clignant des yeux, arrachée brutalement à ses pensées par la voix d'année, elle leva les yeux vers la bronzé qui avait suspendu ses deux baguettes en l'air, entrecroisées, la tête renversée sur le côté en la sondant d'un air inquisiteur.

« _Everything's all right ?_ Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton déjeuner.

- J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. Tout va bien, je t'assure. C'est simplement…

- Murasakibara-san. »

Surprises de la soudaine intervention de Sumire, Anna et Ranba portèrent leur attention sur celle-ci, qui avait levé la tête vers le géant derrière elle d'un air neutre. Celui-ci maintenait la main de Sumire dans la sienne, les baguettes de celles-ci dans sa bouche, alors qu'il goûtait sans permission son déjeuner sucré comme à son habitude. Il lâcha la main de Sumire, qui continua à le fixer d'un air neutre.

« …faim. » Marmonna-t-il tout en mâchonnant, haussant les épaules.

Sumire haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Presqu'au même moment, Anna se tourna vers la droite pour s'emparer des baguettes qu'elle avait laissé tombé contre le table, et se figea en remarquant la personne assise à côté d'elle, qui mangeait son déjeuner en silence. Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, poussant un cri strident.

« Bonjour.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là, toi !

- Je suis là depuis le début. »

Seina ouvrit la bouche – sûrement pour lâcher une bordée de jurons – mais Ranba lui shoota dans le tibia sous la table pour la forcer à conserver le silence. Sumire toussota légèrement, elle aussi surprise par la soudaine apparition.

« Kuroko-san. Pardonne-nous, nous n'avions pas remarqué que tu étais là. Pardonne Anna-chan et ses manières s'il-te plaît.

- C'est bon, je suis habitué à ça.

- Mmh… Depuis quand Kuro-chin est là ~ ?

- Je suis arrivé en même temps que toi, Murasakibara-kun. »

Seina s'étrangla avec son _Sencha_ lorsqu'en plus de Kuroko, Murasakibara prit un siège à côté de Ranba, piochant allègrement dans le déjeuner qu'elle avait à peine entamer, celle-ci le laissant faire sans broncher. Et pour compléter le tableau, les équipiers des deux basketteurs vinrent s'incruster à leur table habituellement vide, et calme. Personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace de savoir avec les trois folles du club qui se servaient des fonds de l'école pour organiser des voyages, prétextant des tournois de Go. Elle aurait craché le contenu de sa bouche, si son amie d'enfance ne lui avait pas enfoncé une gigantesque portion de riz dans la bouche, manquant de la tuer par la même occasion. Elle peina à tout avaler, avant de tousser pendant de longues secondes, crachant presque ses poumons. Elle assassina ensuite la modèle du regard.

« Ranba espèce de sale petite–

- Je devais éviter d'embarrasser tout le monde avec tes manières déplorables, Sei-yan. Les imbéciles ont toujours besoin d'être couverts.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile ?

- Un imbécile est un imbécile. Je ne vois que toi qui corresponde à cette description ici. »

Mais alors que Seina ouvrait la bouche pour protester, la pauvre manqua à nouveau d'être étouffée par son amie modèle, qui lui enfonça à nouveau une gigantesque portion de riz dans la bouche. Son teint vira au blanc et elle se leva précipitamment, marmonnant une menace incompréhensible, avant de filer vers la sortie, sûrement pour vomir tout ce que son amie lui avait forcé à ingurgiter. Celle-ci arqua un sourcil avec un léger sourire.

« 188 cm et incapable de résister à une fille qui mesure deux fois moins qu'elle. _Mah~_ c'est pitoyable.

- Ranba-san, tu es tout de même cruelle avec Seina-chan. » La modèle haussa les épaules, appuyant son menton sur la paume de sa main. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de gentil. »

Sumire poussa un soupir, refermant son bentô en même temps qu'Anna. Ranba jeta un regard à sa droite, fixant Atsushi qui s'empiffrait goulument avec son déjeuner, puis ferma les yeux, bercée par les rires, les discussions en arrière-plan. Voilà donc ce qu'était une cafétéria. On était serrés comme des sardines, mais ça avait quelque chose de rassurant en quelque sorte. Ranba cligna des yeux, se souvenant de quelque chose.

« Au faite, Sumire-san. Tu es bien la représentante de notre classe ?

- C'est exact. En compagnie d'Akashi-san.

- Mmh… Pour l'organisation du festival, il faudra trouver quelqu'un à ma place. On entre dans la saison automnale et j'ai des séances photos prévues chaque jour à partir de la semaine prochaine.

- _Pitié…_ tu repasses en mode grosse tête. »

Elles reportèrent leur attention sur Seina, qui était de retour. Son teint était toujours assez pâle, mais elle avait repris assez de couleur pour ne pas ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise comme une masse, se renversant sur la table d'un air las.

« Je ne sais pas ce que les gens te trouvent, Ranba. Tu es arrogante, égoïste, enfantine et pour compléter le tout, la personne la plus lunatique qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien voir dans quelqu'un comme toi ?

- Je ne suis pas arrogante. Je suis simplement consciente du fait que personne sur cette planète n'est capable de me surpasser dans quel domaine que ce soit. Je suis peut-être égoïste, enfantine et lunatique comme tu le dis, mais certainement pas arrogante. Savoir que je suis la meilleure n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est la réalité. C'est ce qu'on appelle la perfection.

- C'est ça miss parfaite, fais-nous bouffer ta science. Personne n'est parfait, même pas toi Ranba, toi et ta grosse tête. Tu finiras un jour par trouver quelqu'un plus doué que toi.

- Ne parle pas de choses qui n'existent pas. C'est de la naïveté. Je suis la meilleure dans chaque chose que j'entreprends. Au final, la seule personne capable de me surpasser, c'est moi-même. »

Seina renifla alors que son amie se levait, repoussant sa chaise contre la table, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres. Arrogante… Imbue d'elle-même… Mais tellement réaliste. Seina avait tellement espéré que quelqu'un soit capable de la battre, dans n'importe quelle domaine que ça soit, sans que ça n'arrive jamais.

« Il n'existe aucune personne meilleure que moi sur cette planète, aucune personne capable de m'égaler. Je suis la perfection. Tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps, pourtant. Je continuerai à vous regarder de haut, seule sur mon trône jusqu'à ce que je cesse d'exister. C'est ce qu'on appelle la réalité. »

Puis elle tourna les talons alors que Seina croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue agacée s'étalant sur son visage, fronçant tellement les sourcils qu'ils se rejoignaient sur son front. Elle finit par pousser un soupir, haussant les épaules. Après tout, on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagne. Ranba resterait Ranba, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse.

« C'est la première fois que je vois Ran-chan comme ça. Est-ce qu'elle était en colère ? Je veux dire, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne connais aucune personne sur cette planète capable de rivaliser avec Ranba. Cette fille… C'est un monstre. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont elle se débrouille, mais elle n'a jamais perdu quoique ce soit. Dans tout ce qu'elle a entrepris jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans exception, jamais personne n'a été capable de lui faire face. Elle sait ce qu'elle dit, lorsqu'elle parle de perfection. _Tch'_. La perfection, c'est écoeurant.

- Seina-chan, tu n'aimes pas la perfection ? »

La géante haussa les épaules.

« Je me demande… Je ne me suis jamais posée la question, même pas avec cette sale garce, égoïste, lunatique, arrogante… _Ah !_ Mais elle est partie cette abrutie, elle est incapable de se débrouiller toute seule ! Sumire, Anna, terminez sans moi !

- Malgré tout ce que tu dis Sei-chan… Tu te soucies beaucoup de Ran-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Ha ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bakanna ? C'est la personne la plus pénible et la plus contraignante qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Si je pouvais me débarrasser d'elle, crois-moi, je l'aurai déjà fait depuis longtemps. Mais elle est incapable de faire quoique ce soit par elle-même. Tu parles d'une perfection, miss modèle est tellement parfaite qu'elle a toujours besoin d'un chaperon. _Tch'._ Je ne me rappelle même plus depuis combien de temps je m'occupe de cette gamine dérangée. »

Elle pinça les lèvres pour prendre une expression butée, mais son inquiétude transparaissait de l'air dur qu'elle souhaitait arborait. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, puis tourna les talons à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa « petite » amie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Ranba comptait plus à ses yeux que n'importe qui. Elle s'occupait d'elle depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites. Depuis leur première rencontre, Ranba la suivait partout, comme un petit poussin. Cette gamine avait beau avoir toute l'intelligence du monde, elle était incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même. _Tu es tellement contraignante Ranba, tellement pénible. Mais en même temps… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus s'occuper d'elle_.

* * *

_« Seina ! Enfant ingrate, reviens ici immédiatement ! »_

_Échappant à la vue de son père, se terrant dans l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait, la petite Seina âgée de 3 ans ¾ étouffa un rire, plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Seina n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Depuis le plus longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle et son père. Mais sa mère était belle, vraiment belle. Elle se plaisait à la contempler chaque jour. Sur la photo qui restait dans leur temple, elle était si belle dans son yukata, avec sa broche dorée et le _mabu*_ rouge qu'elle portait. Oui, depuis toujours, ça n'avait été que Seina et son père. Mais elle s'amusait quand même, elle était tout de même heureuse. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé son papou avec un autre. Seina se rencogna contre sa branche d'arbre, en le voyant se rapprocher de sa cachette en contrebas. Elle cligna des yeux, et se pencha en avant en voyant une petite-fille accroupie au sol, ramassant les pétales de sakura qui tombaient des arbres. Elle portait un kimono jaune pâle, qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle, et ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté grâce à une simple tresse. "Elle est belle…" Ne put s'empêcher de songer la petite Seina en la contemplant. Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux en voyant son père se planter derrière la petite-fille, qui leva les yeux vers lui, une expression surprise au visage._

_« Tu es perdue petite ? » S'enquit son père d'une voix étonnamment douce, qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec elle. La petite Seina sentit ses joues se gonfler de jalousie. « Vous êtes un kidnappeur monsieur ? Maman a dit que je ne devais pas parler aux inconnus, parce que certains étaient des kidnappeurs. S'il-vous plaît, plutôt que de me kidnapper, ramenez-moi à ma maman. »_

_Seina cligna des yeux. Et une nouvelle bouffée de jalousie la traversa, devant le japonais clair et sans aucune hésitation de la petite, alors qu'elle, avait encore du mal à manier les mots. Elle poussa un hurlement étranglé en voyant son papa ébouriffer les cheveux de la petite, et sauta de l'arbre, s'écrasant sur son dos avec la force d'un sac de pomme de terre. Le pauvre karatéka ne put que rester allongé au sol pendant plusieurs minutes, mis au tapis par sa fille de 3 ans ¾. Bombant le torse, Seina pointa du doigt la petite au kimono._

_« Hé toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Je m'appelle Nijimori Seina et j'ai 3 ans ¾ !_

_- Y-Yoru… Y-Yoruranbanme Mikoto. J'ai 4 ans… »_

_La pauvre Yoruranbanme prit un air craintif devant l'assurance de Seina, reculant de quelques pas, effrayée par sa voix forte et son regard droit. Seina, elle, de son côté, écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'était quoi, ce nom ?_

_« Y-Yoru… Y-Yoranme… Y-Yorume… Y-Yo… R-Ranba… E-Enfin bref ! »_

_Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, parce que la petite prononçait son nom d'une voix claire, sans hésiter, Seina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant sursauter la pauvre petite au nom bien trop étrange pour être prononcé. Puis, une constatation la frappa de plein fouet, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux._

_« Toi ! Tu as 4 ans ? Mais tu es minuscule ! Tu ne peux pas être plus vi-vi… vye… »_

_De nouveau, elle sentit ses joues la brûler. Bon sang, pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de prononcer les mots clairement, sans hésiter, comme cette petite et son kimono ? Vieille, ce n'était pas sir dur à dire que ça ! Elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait !_

_« Laisse mon papa tranquille ! T-Toi… euh… p-petite !_

_- SEINA ! »_

_Avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, un immense poing s'abattait sur son crâne. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se les frotta de ses poings, sentant celles-ci s'écouler le long de ses joues. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal. Elle plongea dans les bras de son papa – alors même qu'il était celui qui venait de la frapper – lorsque celui-ci s'accroupit à côté d'elle, posant une main sur le sommet de son crâne._

_« Elle est perdue, Seina. Ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter. N'est-ce pas, Ranba-chan ?_

_- R-Ranba… ?_

_- Mmh, mmh. Seina ne sera pas capable de prononcer ton nom avant un moment, et Ranba, c'est joli non ? Aller Seina, aidons Ranba-chan à retrouver sa maman. »_

_Essuyant ses yeux humides, Seina jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, à celle qu'on avait à présent nommé Ranba. Son kimono jaune pâle, ses cheveux bien attachés, son jolie visage. "Quelqu'un doit vraiment l'aimer, pour prendre soin d'elle comme ça. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule. Être toute seule, c'est triste…" Et Seina savait bien de quoi elle parlait. Puisqu'elle était bien trop grande pour ses presque 4 ans, les enfants de son âge la fuyaient, avaient peur d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Ranba ait peur d'elle aussi. Étirant ses lèvres en une moue peu amicale, elle s'extirpa des bras de son papa, tendant une main à la gamine en face d'elle qui ouvrit de grands yeux._

_« A-Allons chercher ta maman. R-Ranba. M-Mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, hein ? C-C'est juste parce que papa m'a dit de le faire ! E-Et puis… P-Parce que je veux que… Z-Zut ! Sois mon amie, Ranba ! »_

…

_« Avec plaisir, Seina. »_

* * *

« Excuse-moi… Ranba-san ? »

Arrachée à sa contemplation intensive, avachie sur la rambarde, Ranba cligna des yeux avant de se redresser vivement, jetant un regard surpris à la fille qui était plantée devant elle avec un petit sourire étrange. _Momoi Satsuki_. Elles étaient dans la même classe. C'était elle qui avait proposé une autobiographie vivante du 6e joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. Et pour être honnête avec elle-même, Ranba trouvait cette fille vachement bizarre.

« Momoi-san. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix pince-sans-rire. « Je m'excuse si ma présence est un tracas. Dérangerais-je votre entraînement par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Non pas du tout, je me demandais simplement ce que tu faisais ici. Tu avais l'air si concentrée sur le jeu. »

Elle soutint le regard étrange de Yoruranbanme Mikoto. _Étrange_. Elle semblait tellement plus que ce qu'on voyait d'elle au premier abord. Et Momoi Satsuki était bien placée pour le savoir. En plus de toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter sur elle, elle avait visité son dossier scolaire. Une fille qui refusait à 4 reprises de sauter de classe, décidemment bien trop intelligente pour le niveau attendu n'était vraiment pas normale.

« C'est juste que cet entraînement est assez intéressant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Ils sont incroyables à regarder, moi-même je suis impressionnée à chaque fois. Ils–

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est amusant de voir que la plupart d'entre eux n'ont aucune envie de se trouver là. "Baskettement" parlant, il n'y a rien à redire de leurs capacités. Non, moi je me demande seulement… A quel moment ils se briseront. A quel moment leur talent leur montera tellement à la tête, qu'ils oublieront qu'ils ne sont que de simples êtres humains. »

Momoi cligna des yeux devant le ton clairement déçu qu'elle arborait, et la moue qui s'était formée sur son visage. _Déception_. Mais pourquoi grand diable, serait-elle déçue par des joueurs de basket qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ?

« Tu veux que je te dises un secret, Momoi-san ? Quand j'étais petite, pour une raison qui m'échappait, les autres ne s'approchaient pas de moi. Hormis Sei-yan, j'étais toujours toute seule. Moi, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais de différent d'eux, je ne voulais pas me démarquer des autres. Alors, je me suis mise à faire très attention à ce qu'ils pensaient, et à m'adapter à leurs attentes. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde. Pourquoi je réussissais en tout, alors qu'ils échouaient. Et aujourd'hui, même si je ne comprends toujours pas, j'ai fini par l'accepter. C'est le talent naturel. Mais être conscient de ses capacités est différent de l'arrogance. A cause de ce talent naturel, chacun d'entre eux est arrogant. »

Momoi cligna des yeux devant ses paroles si insensés et si réalistes à la fois. Et tandis que Ranba plissait les yeux, s'appuyant sur la rambarde des gradins, une émotion étrange traversa son visage. _De la nostalgie_. Elle posa ses yeux sur la personne que Ranba observait avec tant d'attention. _Tetsu-kun_.

« D'une certaine façon… Il me rappelle moi-même.

- Tetsu-kun est incroyable. Il n'est pas capable de jouer pareil que les autres, il n'a pas leur talent naturel, mais il essaye toujours de faire son mieux, d'apporter son meilleur à l'équipe. Tu étais comme ça aussi avant, Ranba-san ? Tu te battais de toutes tes forces pour la victoire ?

- C'est le contraire. Je me battais de toutes mes forces pour la défaite. Je me suis bridée en pensant que cela suffirait de me battre, dans quoique ce soit, n'importe quoi. J'étais prête à accepter la défaite de moi-même, sans même me battre. Mais personne n'est venu. Personne n'a osé me défier à nouveau. Et je me suis rendue compte que peu importe les efforts que je fais, je ne trouverais jamais personne à ma hauteur. Je serais toujours seule sur mon piédestal. Le talent… _c'est triste_. A cause du talent, je suis condamnée à la solitude. J'ai pitié d'eux. De leur solitude. »

Momoi pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en observant la modèle. Puis elle s'assit juste à sa droite, prenant sa main droite dans la sienne, la serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. La modèle ne broncha pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

« Un jour, tu ne seras plus seule. Tu finiras bien par la trouver : demain, après-demain, dans un mois ou même dans 10 ans. Tu la trouveras, la personne qui te fera face. Tu la trouveras un jour, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Et même si tu n'y crois pas… J'y croirai pour toi. _Je te le promets_.

- Arigato'… Momoi-san. »

Elles restèrent alors ainsi, côte à côte, sans bouger, sans parler, observant simplement le jeu qui se déroulait en contrebas. Jusqu'à ce que Momoi cligne des yeux, se souvenant qu'elle avait un devoir de manager à respecter. Elle se leva précipitamment, dédiant la modèle d'un large sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser Ranba-san, mais je–

- C'est bon. J'allais m'en aller de toute façon. Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai des choses à faire. »

Ranba s'empara alors de son sac – posé à ses pieds – et emboîta le pas à Momoi, se perdant dans ses pensées, se repassant les mots de la jeune fille dans la tête. _Un jour, tu ne seras plus seule. Tu finiras bien par la trouver : demain, après-demain, dans un mois ou même 10. Tu la trouveras, la personne qui te fera face. Tu la trouveras un jour, peu importe le temps que ça prendre. Et même si tu n'y crois pas… J'y croirai pour toi_.

« Oï Satsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Ranba ? »

Ladite Ranba dont il était question s'arracha à ses pensées, clignant des yeux devant les joueurs qui prenaient une pause sur les bancs. Et vissa son regard sur Aomine Daiki qui épongeait sa sueur avec son dossard, une bouteille d'eau à la main, un air inquisiteur au visage. La modèle fut plus rapide que la manager pour répondre.

« Je disais à Momoi-san à quel point vous me faisiez pitié. »

_Oh. My. God._ D'accord, c'était vrai. Mais le présenter de cette façon là, aussi crûment, en omettant toute la pré-discussion ? C'était rude ! Et à en voir le visage que tirait à présent l'As de l'équipe, lui aussi devait penser que c'était rude. Ou plutôt, il ne devait sûrement pas avoir apprécié la rudesse de ses mots. Mais la modèle n'ajouta rien d'autre, même en voyant l'expression mi-ennuyée mi-agacée mi-énervée qui se peint sur son visage.

« _Hah ?_ »

Même en entendant l'agacement qui transparaissait de sa voix, et son ton plus bas, plus grave que d'habitude. Momoi fit un mouvement pour tenter d'arranger la situation, mais Ranba l'empêcha de bouger d'un simple mouvement du bras, sans même lui jeter un seul regard, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Aomine Daiki. _Mais elle est complètement folle !_ Hurla le subconscient de Momoi, tout à fait en accord avec ce qu'elle pensait à présent, _elle a des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ?_

« Te faire pitié ?

- _Hai._ Je me disais que ça doit être triste, de continuer à jouer parce que c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, sans que jamais personne ne soit capable de nous tenir tête. Être au sommet… C'est triste. Je suis triste pour toi.

- _Hah ?_ »

Maintenant, faisant place à l'agacement de plus tôt, c'était la consternation qui était visible sur le visage du bronzé, alors qu'il fixait l'adolescente en face de lui. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait triste pour moi ? Est-ce qu'elle est stupide ?_ Ses méninges tournaient à plein régime pour tenter de discerner ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille, parce qu'elle était vraiment dérangée, il n'y avait que ça comme réponse.

« Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même. _The only one who can beat me, is me_. En es-tu déjà arrive à cette conclusion, Aomine-kun ? Si c'est le cas… laisse-moi t'enseigner ce que veut dire être au sommet.

- _Heh ?_ Tu es en train de me défier ? Ça a l'air intéressant. Satsuki, donne-moi une balle.

- _Eh ?_ Aomine-kun, tu ne vas pas jouer contre Ranba-san, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais joué au basket, vous ne pouvez pas jouer !

- Donne cette foutue balle, Satsuki. Viens, on va dehors. »

Sans même attendre la balle en question, il tourna les talons, passant les portes extérieures sous les yeux ahuris de ses coéquipiers qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il parte si tôt. Presqu'aussitôt, Ranba lui emboîta le pas. _Je n'ai jamais joué au basket… mais il n'y a personne sur cette planète qui soit meilleure que moi, qui soit capable de m'égaler, dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit_.

...

...

« Un seul panier. Si tu arrives à me marquer un seul panier, je veux bien reconnaître ta supériorité. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui lança la sphère orange de 24 cm de diamètre, et 600 g. Puis il prit une position semi-défensive, ne croyant pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait capable de quoique que ce soit. _Je n'ai jamais joué au basket… Mais je t'ai vu jouer, Aomine Daiki. Et pas que toi. Il est impossible que je perde._ Placer le ballon au niveau de sa hanche droite. Le faire rebondir. L'arrêter au niveau de la hanche. Forcer un nouveau rebond. Écarter les coudes. Détendre les épaules. Fléchir les genoux. Incliner le bassin du côté de la jambe d'appui. Regarder son adversaire. Elle fit un pas en avant. _The only one who can beat me, is me_. Elle feinta à gauche, appuyant sur son genou gauche pour s'arrêter alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour lui subtiliser la balle. Pliant son genou droit, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, lui montrant son dos, changeant la main avant laquelle elle dribblait. _Deuxième à droite_. Se retrouvant à nouveau face à lui, elle fit rebondir la balle en ses propres jambes, se penchant vers la droite pour feinter à nouveau, changeant à nouveau la main avec laquelle elle dribblait. _Il n'existe aucune personne meilleure que moi sur cette planète, aucune personne capable de m'égaler. Je suis la perfection. Tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps, pourtant. Je continuerai à vous regarder de haut, seule sur mon trône jusqu'à ce que je cesse d'exister. C'est ce qu'on appelle la réalité_. Puis elle fit rebondir la balle sur la droite, trop loin pour la rattraper en restant à sa position initiale. Aomine esquissa un geste pour la subtiliser. _Et comme je l'avais prédit, tu as perdu_. Mais elle tourna sur elle-même, ramenant la balle vers elle de sa main gauche, avant de tourner à nouveau sur elle-même vers la droite, alors que son adversaire était penché vers la gauche. Elle le contourna alors, et sauta, glissant la balle dans le panier grâce à un simple _lay-up_. _The only one who can beat me, is me_. Elle retomba aisément sur le sol, attrapant la balle avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol. Puis elle se tourna vers Aomine, lui jetant un regard vide alors qu'il avait les yeux largement écarquillés, ses globes oculaires semblant sortir de ses orbites. Elle lui tendit alors la balle, la glissant entre ses doigts.

« Voilà ce qu'est-ce être au sommet, Aomine-san. »

Puis elle le contourna, quittant le court de basket extérieur. Mais alors qu'elle faisait un pas hors de celui-ci, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour jauger son état d'esprit. Il se tourna brusquement dans sa direction, irradiant d'une aura effrayante pour n'importe qui, étrécissant ses yeux de manière étrange.

« Attends.

- Je n'attendrais pas.

- Attends je te dis ! »

Mais elle l'ignora, s'emparant de son sac au passage, le réajustant sagement sur son épaule. Il était trop tard pour Aomine. Bien avant les autres, bien trop tôt pour lui-même, il s'était brisé. Il ne l'intéressait plus, à présent. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyé lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Je te dis d'attendre !

- Et je suis en train de te dire que je n'attendrai pas, tu es bouché ou quoi ? Lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Toi… A quel point peux-tu être monstrueuse ?! »

_Monstrueuse._

« Je te dis de me laisser tranquille ! Laisse-moi partir immédiatement ! »

Leurs cris devaient avoir attiré l'attention, parce que Momoi passa la tête à travers la mince ouverture de la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle écarquilla les yeux en les voyant tous les deux l'un face à l'autre, la modèle tellement crispée qu'elle semblait sur le point de lui arracher le visage avec ses ongles. Elle disparut quelques secondes à l'intérieur du gymnase, puis en ressortit à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers eux au pas de course.

« Aomine-kun, Ranba-san, ça suffit !

- Reste en dehors de ça, Satsuki. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il se tendit en voyant Akashi entrer dans son champ de vision, visiblement appelé à l'aide par Momoi pour les calmer tous les deux, s'approchant d'eux lentement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil arqué dans sa direction. Il resserra immédiatement sa main sur l'épaule de la modèle qui fronça les sourcils d'un air furieux. _Pas que Akashi_. Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise et Kuroko approchaient eux aussi, plus désireux de savoir ce qui était en train d'arriver que de calmer la situation.

« Tu as perdu. Accepte-le et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu ne connais même pas les règles du basket ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de venir me faire la leçon ? Comment une gamine comme toi peut faire ce genre de choses ?!

- Aomine-kun, Ranba-san, arrêtez ça s'il-vous plaît !

- Je t'ai dit de rester en-dehors de ça, Satsuki ! Je veux savoir… Je veux savoir ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle repoussa sa main qui était posée sur son épaule, les épaules carrées, la tête légèrement penchée en avant pour tenter de paraître intimidante, les poings serrés et son regard vissé dans le sien. La gifle partit avant même qu'il ne le réalise.

« Je l'ai fait, c'est tout ! Il n'y a pas d'explication ! J'ai voulu te montrer ce que voulait dire être au-sommet ! Tu peux essayer de toutes tes forces, ce que tu veux, de la manière que tu veux, il n'y a même pas une minuscule chance pour que tu me tienne tête ! Écoute-moi bien, Aomine Daiki ! Je suis un être humain parfait ! J'ai des capacités cérébrales que ton cerveau de moule cuite n'atteindra jamais, je n'ai jamais perdu quoique ce soit dans toute ma vie, parce qu'il n'y a aucun être humain sur cette planète capable de me faire face ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le talent ! Et c'est la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle à avouer ! N'importe quel sport que tu voudras, n'importe quel domaine, je continuerais à t'écraser encore et encore ! C'est ce qui s'appelle la perfection. »

Son ton avait perdu en mordant dans la dernière phrase. Elle était légèrement penchée en avant, les épaules tremblantes à cause de toute la colère qu'elle tentait de contenir, ses yeux humides retenant de toutes leurs forces les larmes qui tentaient de s'en échapper. _Elle était parfaite_. Et elle réussissait à s'écœurer elle-même. Elle cilla lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur le sommet de son crâne, et leva les yeux vers son amie d'enfance qui ne la regardait pas, mais fusillait Aomine du regard. Peu importe la situation, chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal, Seina était toujours là pour elle. Comme si un sixième sens la prévenait qu'elle était en train de dérailler. Elle se pinça les lèvres, suivant la géante qui la poussa gentiment dans le dos pour l'éloigner du basketteur resté muet.

« Aller miss parfaite, laisse tomber la colère. Ça ne te va pas du tout. »

Seina s'arrête, forçant Ranba à faire de même, puis se tourna vers Aomine avant que ni Akashi, ni Momoi n'aient encore eu le temps de lui faire des remontrances à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle le toisa d'un air désapprobateur.

« Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, de quelque manière que ça soit. Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu dis un mot de travers qui la fasse disjoncter comme ça, je t'arrache la langue et toutes les dents qui vont avec. J'ai trop travaillé afin qu'elle ne soit plus introvertie pour que des imbéciles dans ton genre réussissent à _l'_atteindre. Quel mal y'a-t-il à être parfait ? »

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Ranba, tandis que celles-ci tremblaient, trahissant les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur le visage de son amie. _Elle était parfaite._ Et elle haïssait la perfection plus que n'importe quoi sur cette planète.

Momoi fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur dans la direction d'Aomine, ruminant les mots de Seina dans sa tête. _J'ai trop travaillé afin qu'elle ne soit plus introvertie, pour que les imbéciles dans ton genre réussissent à l'atteindre_. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

« Stupide Aomine-kun ! J'avais presque réussi à convaincre Ranba-san qu'elle trouverait une personne capable de lui tenir tête. Tu l'as fait pleurer ! Tu ne–

- C'est impossible. »

_Eh ?_

« Cette gamine… elle n'avait jamais touché un ballon de basket de sa vie. Elle ne savait même pas jouer au basket ! Dans ce cas-là, comment est-ce qu'elle peut réussir à me battre en un-contre-un, fait chier ! Quelle genre de personne est capable de faire ça ?!

- Il y'a très peu de personnes de ce type, mais ça existe. Se qualifier de parfait n'est pas présomptueux dans cette situation. C'est intéressant… Alors il y'a une de ces personnes ici, hm ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris de cette façon, Akashi ?

- Les choses deviennent excitantes, tu ne trouves pas Shintaro ? »

Tous jetèrent un regard étrange à leur capitaine qui arborait un demi-sourire tout à fait effrayant, fixant Aomine et la réflexion intérieure à laquelle il se livrait. Le rouge appuya alors un index contre son menton, tentant de se souvenir de son nom. Yoruranbanme Mikoto. Son œil tiqua. Puis son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à faire se relever les deux coins de ses lèvres. _Mikoto…_


End file.
